Enchanters of Ice & Fire
by Moon Witch of Viridian
Summary: A former Viking riding a dragon wields the powers of fire. A locked away princess with the powers of ice and snow. Both been through many painful experiences in life but finds comfort in each other as years goes by. Follow them as they go through hardships between their pasts and the control of their magic as their love for each other becomes stronger. Hiccelsa fanfic
1. Runaway

**A/N: This story was originally made by Wandering Wraith known as 'Opposites Attracts' but I decided to rewrite it and continue it as their idea was really great to start with. So here's my take on the story. **

**This is my first story and I hope you like it!**

* * *

**-Hiccup's POV-**

My name is Hiccup. Great name, I know, but you haven't heard my full name. I am the disappointment, runt and freak. All because I was born different. I would get beaten up by the other kids every day because of what I am and the only person and the only one who liked me was my mentor and father figure Gobber. I was his apprentice since my dad couldn't stand the sight of me and wanted me to grow muscles.

I recently shot down a Night Fury the most elusive and dangerous dragon out there. But no one believed me so when I went alone to kill it, but I couldn't. Because when I looked into his eyes I saw fear... I saw myself, mirrored in his eyes. So I released him and he roared in my face but didn't kill me like I thought/hoped he would. It wasn't like anyone would miss me. When I regained conscience I learned I was enrolled in dragon training by my dad, without asking me if I wanted to do it. Isn't that great when I finally learn I couldn't kill a dragon I suddenly get forced to try again. So when we start of with the first dragon, a Gronkle, and I almost got killed, Gobber told me 'dragons always goes for the kill' and I started to wonder why the Night Fury didn't kill me. I decided to go track it down... again.

I discovered it was missing a tail-fin. And when Gobber said that a downed dragon was a dead one I decided to prove him wrong and make amends. So I created a prosthetic and before you know it, I'm riding him because it was the only way to control it as it didn't open in the air. In doing so I made my first friend who now was dubbed Toothless(not the best name for a dragon but the name stuck after thinking he was toothless before discovering he had retractable teeth).

When I was flying with him for the first time (after weaving through the rock formations because I lost my cheat sheet at the start before relying on instinct to control the tail) I discovered I could control fire when we almost flew through the fireball Toothless had created. I threw my arms in front of me to protect myself and accidentally caused the fire to split and go around me.

After this stunning discovery I realised that the real reason I bounded with Toothless was because he saw my fire powers within me and thought I was part dragon. Now I was versing the Gronkle for the third time. I didn't want to but then if I didn't, Astrid would kill the Gronkle and I couldn't allow that. So I gave it a few scratches and it collapsed. Astrid then said some very colourful swear words about me but as I was about to leave the village elder decided that she could pick the trainee who would kill the dragon in front of the village, and me having the best luck in the world, she picked me.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

"You did it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber announced with joy.

"Yeah. Yes. I am so…" Hiccup said trying to sound happy.

Few minutes later

"...Leaving. We're leaving. I can't go through with this and my dad wouldn't listen even if I told him. So let's pack up. Looks like we're taking a vacation, forever." Hiccup announced to himself while walking through the woods.

"Hey useless!" Snotlout said then punches his head and knocks him out.

He woke up suddenly and quickly looked at his surroundings to see that he's underground in someone's basement with a lot of sharp pointy weapons. He tries to get up only to discover that his hands and feet were tied up to a stone slab with chains.

"What the..." He starts before being interrupted.

"Look who decided to wake up." Astrid sneered angrily.

"Was it me?" Tuffnut asked confused.

"It was useless you muttonhead." Ruffnut said as she slammed a mace on her brother's head.

"We want to know how you got so good, Useless, because we know it wasn't by training." Snotlout questioned.

"You don't believe me, that hurt." Hiccup replied sarcastically.

To answer that reply Astrid punched him in the lanced through him and he yanks on his chains so he could curl up into a ball and be invisible once more.

"Who is training you?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"I don't have a trainer." Hiccup answered truthfully.

"So not only are you a cheater but you are also a liar." She said in a cold voice.

"I'm not lying!" He yelled angry.

That was when she lost it. He felt pain everywhere. She proceeded to launch a flurry of punches at him. That was all he remember before he passed out. By the time Gobber had gotten there, the damage had already been done.

He woke up suddenly in a bed with his fists flaming, the temperature rose exponentially and found himself in the hut on the mountain. He sat up as he turned around and saw Gothi. She was sleeping on a chair but woke up by the noise he had made. He then remembered what happened. How could someone so pretty be so cruel? This was the first time he realised who Astrid truly was. His whole world had crumbled to the ground.

"Why am I always insulted, beaten up and hated? Why am I the outcast? Why am I not accepted?" He then realised he said that out loud because Gothi tapped her staff on the ground twice to get his attention, then stroked his arms to comfort him till the raging flames on his hands died down. He was about to get up when Gobber bursts through the door and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. "Need...air." Hiccup wheezed as he put him down.

"We thought we lost you." He says with bits of emotion breaking through.

"What would you do without all...this." Hiccup replied with maximum sarcasm. A brief smile creep out but was turned into a frown in an instance.

"...Hiccup, you've been unconscious for 3 days, your body was mangled when I found you. I was surprised you didn't die of blood loss because of the pool of blood beneath you. Gothi wasn't sure if you'd survive after the first month. I was so angry that dragon training was cancelled until you got better." Gobber said solemnly.

The first thought that came to Hiccup's mind was...Was Toothless okay? Was the Monstrous Nightmare already dead? What happened to the other teens? etc. When he realised he had been sitting completely stiff he relaxed and said quietly, "At least you didn't have to worry about me causing destruction for a while."

After Gothi gave him a complete body check, he was allowed to go. After a long trek back to his house and getting his things, he instantly rushed into the forest and straight to the cove. This incident was the last thing tying him to Berk. As soon as he got down into it, he was greeted by a rough pink tongue attached to a certain frustrated yet relieved Night Fury. He winced as Toothless nudged a bruise on his stomach.

"It's okay, bud. I just want to leave this place already." He grabbed some paper from his bag and began to write with a charcoal pencil.

'_Dear Gobber. I'm sorry to say this but I'm leaving. I doubt anyone would care except you so I decided to write this letter. While Stoick was my birth father, you will always be my real one. You raised and shaped me into the boy I am today. Every part of me I am is from you(including the sarcasm, completely your fault). I'm sorry but I can't stay. Berk has never been my home and now, never will be. Tell my father that his child committed suicide or something. I bet they will throw a party at the news of me being gone. I am putting my future life in your hands. Don't worry about me I have a dragon I befriended with me. In fact he is one of the fastest dragons alive so I doubt you would be able to find me even if you tried but he will keep me safe from harm. Tell Stoick that I renounced my claim as heir to Berk._

_Your Apprentice,_

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III'_

He then jumped onto Toothless and he silently glided into town and placed the letter on the front door of the forge. He mounted Toothless again and they flew into the sky, away from Berk. They were both finally free to decide what to do for themselves, it was only the beginning of their new journey.

* * *

It's been 2 months since Hiccup left Berk. He and Toothless have been training his powers every single day in order to control them better. He was flying over a country called Arendelle, when suddenly a strong wind knocked them off balance and they crash into a wall near the castle.

Hiccup groggily gets up and checked his surroundings and, lucky for him, no one was there. He got back down and attempts to wake up Toothless before getting rewarded with a face full of dragon slobber. He was about to complain when a thicket of spears and swords were pointed at them and people, who Hiccup could easily guess were guards, was ready to attack. Toothless immediately gets protective and wraps himself around Hiccup while snarling at the attackers.

Hiccup, on the other hand, set his hands on fire and in a shaky voice says, "P-please… let us go. We don't want to hurt you."

"Drop your weapons!" A voice resonating with power demands the guards put down their weapons. Hiccup turned away from the guards to see a man with dressed nobally in black and red, he stood tall and proud but didn't look boastful. He saw the ex-Viking evaluating him and he did the same for Hiccup.

"I am King Agnarr of Arendelle." The King introduced himself. "We will let the boy explain why he is trespassing before we decide on a course of action."

"I was flying above your kingdom when a strong wind tipped us off balance and we crashed into the wall." Hiccup explained before gesturing to the crater marks they had made in the wall. "I just got up and was checking on Toothless when you surrounded us. I just want to go and I will cause you no trouble if you just let us go."

"What is Toothless?" the King questioned in slight curiosity.

"He is a dragon, a Night Fury to be exact." Hiccup answered.

"He should be killed/burned at the stake!" Many guards exclaimed at his reply.

"Burning me won't work, I can control fire." The King's focus was suddenly on him instead of Toothless.

"You..can control fire?" The King asked in disbelief.

"Yeah...why? He asked cautiously, as he placed his hands onto his dragon to calm him down.

"Guards, escort him to my study. Now!" The King ordered the guards.

He lead him and the guards through the courtyard into the castle, Toothless staying behind after being convinced by Hiccup he was safe. The fire user looked around in wonder of the castle's design and interior before he entered what he realized to be the King's study. The King then ask the guards to leave, which they bowed in command and closed the doors after they left.

"I have a favour to ask of you." King Agnarr stated.

"...What?" Hiccup asked nervously, fearing he would use him for his own benefit.

"I need you to help my daughter Elsa, she has powers like you except she can control ice and snow." He asked, much to Hiccup's shock.

"Are you sure you want me to help? All I was known for back home was screwing up, being a punching bag and aren't we opposites." The ex-Viking asked softly as tears welled up in his eyes due to him remembering Berk.

The King noticed his sadness, get down on one knee and said in a kind voice, "You're a runaway, aren't you?"

"...yeah, I wasn't the most popular person and that was before I befriended the enemy." He said, sadness laced his words. "My people are at war with the dragons and my father has a personal grudge against them because they took my mother. Though I'm not sure if they hated the dragons more than me. Anyway I left after, some of the other teens got jealous about how good I got in training. They tried to threaten me into talking and when that didn't work, they proceeded to punch me until I passed out. When my mentor found me, I was a supposed bloody pulp. I left soon after that." Tears had started to trickle down his face by the time he was finished.

The King had a stricken face by the time he was finished, "You are a very strong boy, Hiccup."

"No, I'm not and you don't need to rub it in." Hiccup stated bitterly as he tried to wipe away the tears.

"I am not talking about physical strength, I am talking about emotional ones. People would have been broken a long time ago with the treatment you got but here you are, standing before me."

"Maybe I am broken but just don't show it if people cared about me. Why should I bother them with my problems? I am many things but selfish is not one of them. I have always had to deal with my own problems and take care of myself. So why should I bother anyone else with them?" He replied while looking at the floor.

The King then got up, opening the door to tell the guards to fetch his wife, telling the guard to say to her that there's someone he liked to introduce to her. After that was done, King Agnarr got back to Hiccup.

"You deserve a family." He says after turning his attention back on to Hiccup. "While I am not a perfect father, I think I am far better than yours. You shall live with us and, hopefully, you can also teach Elsa how to control her powers. We will give you the love you should have gotten and help you get back on your feet."

He then bundles Hiccup in his arms and hugs, Hiccup visually flinches when he does this and doesn't know how to react. It was then the Queen decided to enter the room and was surprised to see him hugging a boy but not vice versa.

"Agnarr...who is this?" The Queen asked and the King looked up sheepishly as he let's go.

"Iduna. This is Hiccup, a boy who we are going to raise. He's like Elsa. He has powers except he controls fire… and has a dragon with him." King Agnarr told his wife.

The look on the Queen's face was priceless. She looked like a fish out of water. It wasn't until the King clapped his hands in front of her face that she snapped out of it. "You...have powers too?" She asked to confirm it.

"Yes, Ma'am." Hiccup answered, unsure of what to think with all the attention he's getting.

"Can you show us?" Queen Iduna asked.

"Are you sure? I might accidentally hurt you." He questioned anxiously. "I don't have complete control over it yet."

"You'll do fine." Iduna said calmly.

"But...What happens if I hurt you?" Hiccup asked slightly scared.

"You can do it in front of Elsa, if you like. so you don't if it makes you feel better." Iduna suggested gently.

"That would be most appreciated, ma'am." Hiccup said grateful, feeling more at ease now that he would be near someone like him.

"Do you want to come with us?" Agnarr asked. "We can get you a room to rest."

"No thanks. I kinda got used to sleeping with Toothless and he would kind of freak out if I'm not near him. I don't know why but he is very protective of me." Hiccup replied as nicely as he could.

"But it's too cold outside, you could get sick..." Iduna protested with her motherly instincts kicking in.

"It's fine I will be sleeping with Toothless. His body generates enough heat to keep us both warm and he is quite comfortable." Hiccup replied with a smile now having gotten over his nervousness.

"You both can sleep in the stables if you like." King Agnarr offered.

"I would like that...thank you sir." Hiccup said shyly. "Goodnight."

He then slowly walked out of the room and asked the guards to show him where the stables are at to the guard. The guard looked confused and after receiving a nod from the King, he escorted Hiccup to the court ard to meet a defensive Toothless surrounded by a ring of spears and nervous guards. After pleading with the guards to lower their weapons he was greeted by a pink Night Fury tongue.

"Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup cried out and got him to laugh at his distress. He then was led to the stables where Toothless curled up and opened a wing for Hiccup to get under. After he got under, he then said out loud, "This is the start of our new lives, bud." He then rested his head on Toothless's forepaw and let the darkness comfort him into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Meeting New Family

It was nice sunny day when Hiccup woke up. It was a welcoming change from Berk's cold and harsh winters. After waking up, he was told to change into some royal clothing and to take a shower, but after explaining he didn't know what that was he was escorted to the bathroom where some servants bathed him and changed him into a royal prince attire. Hiccup was thoroughly embarrassed when he left, from both the servants actions and the slightly restricting yet comfortable attire. He was escorted by the guards to the royal dining room where he was seated on the right hand of the the King.

"My daughter Elsa will be down in a moment, she usually stays in her room because of her illnesses but she has gotten better so we are letting her out. She can eat with us today and see if she can in the future." He said while giving Hiccup a look so he would know he was lying.

The dining room door opened and Elsa entered. One look at her and Hiccup knew she was out of his league. She was the picture of elegance and poise even if you could see the nervousness on her face. As soon as their eyes met, you could see sparks flying. Her pale blond hair was in a braid down her back and wearing dark blue clothes, contrasting Hiccup's auburn hair and dark green prince suit. Hiccup could admit she was even more beautiful than Astrid.

King Agnarr then said, "Elsa, this is Hiccup. He is an orphan of sorts. He will be staying with us inside the castle with his companion Toothless."

Elsa giggled quietly at the mention of their names but she was curious. No one was allowed inside the castle except the hired staff, right? That was the current thought running through her head but instead she asked, "Who's Toothless?" She noticed Hiccup momentarily got exited before switching immediately to fear in an instant.

"Toothless is my...um...best friend but he's not...human." Hiccup said nervously, knowing that her powers could be set off by strong emotions like his does.

"Then...what is he then?"

"He may or may not be a flying fire-breathing dragon."

Elsa went immediately into shock and the room's temperatures started dropping but Hiccup managed to cover it by heating the room up. Hiccup send a pleading look to Agnarr who clapped his hands loudly to snap her out of her trance. Elsa immediately gains control of her powers and notices Hiccup visibly relaxed as she attempts to put the room temperature to normal but for some reason it gets slightly hot before going to normal. That was when she realized that the boy in front of her had powers himself.

She then starts saying, "Do you..." But stops immediately when she saw him nod slightly. Her expression immediately turns to one of happiness. "You mean I'm not the only one," she says breathlessly and he nods again.

"What do you mean you're not the only one?" Everyone turned to the source of the voice and realise that Anna was still in the room, they completely forgot about the young princess.

"That she's not the only one to like animals, like don't call him a beast because he is way too intelligent for that...and he will smack me on the head. I don't know why he does that." He said to cover for Elsa and to distract Anna, much to everyone's relief. They now knew Hiccup was pretty smart to manage to think of a quick response to cover up that they both have magic powers.

"So Hiccup what can you tell us about yourself because I realised I don't know much about you." Agnarr asked curiously as they started to eat their breakfast.

"Well, my full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. My home village is Berk. My biological father was Stoick and mother was Valka, but she was taken by a dragon when I was a baby. I was a blacksmith's apprentice since my father didn't like me so he got his best friend Gobber to take care of me and keep me from trouble at a young age. Gobber in a sense was like a father to me and he is most likely the only reason I got through with what happened. His mentorship of me allowed me to build Toothless a new tail-fin since his real one was ripped off by me shooting him down and his parenting allowed me to become the decent person that I am now. I didn't have any friends since I was so weak and in a Viking society, that should have me killed as a baby."

"Wait a minute, you're a Viking? They're still alive?" the Queen asked shocked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you heard about Vikings raiding and pillaging villages and settlements, my village never participate so don't worry about it but the main one that does are the Berserkers and they are a military powerhouse no-one messes with. Anyway, most Vikings now are more fisherman and farmers rather than raiders. I had friends when I was really young but they all abandoned me in the end. I was mostly a way for people to vent, they would beat me, berate me and insult me. I was mostly alone until a particular dragon raid happened and I shot down the legendary Night Fury. The single most elusive and deadly dragon known to Viking kind alike, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

"He had never been seen or even hit before I did it and I thought by killing one, I could be finally be respected by my village and maybe even loved by my father. But the funny thing is when I went to kill him I looked into his eyes and saw fear...I saw myself. After releasing him, I was shocked when he didn't kill me. I ended up being put into dragon training, the only thing I wanted my entire life until then. I was forced to participate against my will but in my spare time, I visited the dragon whom is now called Toothless and learned that everything we knew about dragons was wrong. So when I was chosen to kill a dragon in front of the entire village, I attempted to leave but was taken prisoner by my jealous peers who tried to torture me into telling them my secrets. They took it to far and it ended with me in a coma for three weeks. This only strengthened my urgency to leave and I left but not before I left a note for Gobber with the truth. And I was traveling until I crashed here in Arendelle." Hiccup finished with a sigh.

"You are a very resilient boy for putting up with what they did." Iduna stated slightly fascinated over the will power of the young boy.

"It's not that hard considering I did it. I was always Hiccup the Useless so if I could do it then others could definitely do it." He said sadly.

"You are not useless!" Elsa yelled at him. Hiccup turned and looked at her shocked.

"How would you know...you don't even know me." He wanted to know why she would stick up for him.

"B-because" She stammered while thinking of a reason. "How would someone useless be able to ride a dragon." She said while putting emphasis on useless.

"I think it's because he saw a 'fire' inside me." He said while air quoting fire.

"B-but you're n-not useless." She stammered while blushing lightly due to embarrassment.

"Well, I'm sorry but only you and your family are the only people to think so besides Gobber."

"Well, I think you're amazing." She said while blushing furiously at saying that. Everyone at the table had the mouths wide open at the bluntness of her statement while Hiccup sat completely frozen with shock.

After 5 minutes of shock, Hiccup replied. "I-I think y-you're amazing too." He stammered while blushing. "If you like, you can meet Toothless after breakfast. If it's okay for you, your majesties?"

"Yeah, can we, momma?!" Anna asked excited, jumping in her chair. The parents looked at each other in slight concern before chuckling at the excitement of the children.

"Of course, but your father and I will come with you." Iduna replied with a smile.

Not long after finishing their breakfast, the group of royals walked to the stables where Hiccup's dragon best friend was resting. The ex-Viking had asked to guards to give Toothless some fish after explaining that it was the only thing dragons ate and not any humans as in fairytales, apparently. Elsa was slightly nervous to meet a real dragon but thinking about Hiccup's slight excitement when she asked about Toothless, it made her feel somewhat at ease with the situation. When they arrived at the stables, Toothless looked up from his spot before rushing to Hiccup in happiness and jumping around to get him to scratch his skin. The fire user just laughed at his friend and did what he asked for with a big smile on his face while the royal family could only smile at the exchange of the two.

"Bud, I want to introduce you to the royal family of Arendelle." Hiccup said as the Night Fury looked intelligently at the humans in front of them, specifically at Elsa. "You recognize King Agnarr. Well, there's his wife, Queen Iduna, and their daughters, Elsa and Anna." Toothless bowed his head slightly to the family with Hiccup smiling at the impressed looks on the royal couple.

"Oh, he's polite." Queen Iduna pointed out with a giggle.

"He's so adorable!" Anna exclaimed with excitement as she ran up to have a good look at him. "You flew on him, right?! I want to ride him, too!" Hiccup chuckled as Toothless looked at his master confused over the girl's limitless energy and giggling, unused by the reaction.

"Sorry, Anna." Hiccup apologized. "Toothless lost his left tail fin when I shot him down and I'm the only one who knows how to control the tail. But I promise that one day, we'll take you with us on a flight."

"Yay!" Anna cheered with a giggle. Agnarr and Iduna got a little nervous at the promise but it disappeared quickly once they saw Anna's smile and Hiccup's confidence.

"I knew you built everything to operate the tail but I never noticed the craftsmanship." Agnarr pointed out as Toothless playfully chased Anna a bit, showing the saddle and tail prosthetic. "You're truly talented, Hiccup."

"Thank you, your majesty." The dragon rider thanked him while bowing slightly. "I always blamed myself for making him flightless after I bonded with him, I had to do something before anyone found out about him and kill both of us. After trial and error, I realized that he needed me to survive."

"But you look so happy together." Elsa pointed out confused. "Looks to me that you two are more brothers than former enemies."

"That's because I earned his trust and now, he's the closest thing I have to a family." Hiccup explained sadly, Toothless notices this and nudged his head against Hiccup's side to comfort him. "Thanks, bud. I appreciate it."

Elsa was looking at Toothless curiously as she slowly walked over to them and Hiccup got an idea. He walked over to her and took a hold of her arm as they walked quicker towards the Night Fury and Elsa nervously stammered, "W-what are you doing?!"

"Take off your gloves." Hiccup answered and the princess looked at him like he was joking. "I want you to earn Toothless' trust and give him yours in return, for that to happen you need to feel his snout in your hand."

"B-but! What if I hurt him?!" Elsa exclaimed scared.

"Trust me." The fire user told her before whispering, "He already knows. Dragons can sense the magic inside of us." The snow princess slowly took off her white gloves and placed them in her dress pocket and Hiccup straightened her arm towards Toothless before opening her palm completely. "Now close your eyes and turn your head away, show no fear. Let Toothless come to you."

The royal couple watched nervously as Elsa did as she was instructed and closed her eyes shut before turning her head away, mentally saying to herself to be calm. Suddenly, she felt something slightly wet and scaly in her hand and quickly opened her eyes, turning her head in surprise to see Toothless' snout in her hand with his eyes closed before she smiled big at the feeling. Hiccup was smiling proudly at the scene as Toothless moved away, sneezing slightly by the cold from Elsa's hand before he started to nudged her with his head like a cat. The blue eyed princess could only laugh as she scratched Toothless' hide with delight.

"Amazing." Agnarr breathed out in fascination over the reaction.

"Look at them, dear." Iduna pointed out at the sight of the children playing with the dragon with smiles on their faces, especially Elsa. "They look so happy together."

"They truly are." The King replied. "I think there's something else between Elsa and our guest." Iduna was reminded of the two oldest reactions and the blushing that they both had.

"I believe so, too." The mother agreed.

The King and Queen watched to exchange and gave each other knowing looks. Looks like there family just got a little bigger and from this day, Hiccup was appointed the title of Prince of Arendelle.


	3. A Whole New World

It has been 5 years since Hiccup arrived at Arendelle and his life was better than it had ever been but he was on edge for when someone would come to take the little bit of happiness in his new life. He was having nightmares about the events of Berk, his mother (though her face was always blurred because he couldn't remember her) and Berkians coming to Arendelle to kill Toothless then taking him back to be killed. No one knew how to deal with them and despite Agnarr and Iduna's best efforts, they couldn't stop them. Hiccup was starting to get closed off. He thought that if he distanced himself then everyone would forget about him and he could go back to being invisible. Unfortunately, he and Elsa had gotten close so she wouldn't let it go...ever.

Hiccup wasn't sure though if everyone else cared. Little whispers were now plaguing his thoughts, _"They don't really care...nobody really likes you...they will die because they liked you, just like your mother."_ He wasn't sure if he should tell anyone about them unless they think he's gone mad.

The former Viking screamed in distress and was quickly in sitting position as he woke up from another nightmare about his past life on Berk, he had those nightmares less frequently now since he started his life as a prince. Hiccup breathed heavily while cold sweat trickled down his face as small flames came out of his skin. Toothless perked up from his spot in front of the fireplace in the room and walked over to his master, crooing in worry as Hiccup slowly calmed down and the flames died down.

"I'm okay, Toothless." Hiccup breathed out before taking a deep breath and placed a hand on the Night Fury's head. "It was just a nightmare. Like usual." Toothless licked the human on his cheek, causing him to smile. "Thanks, bud. Now, should we get ready for our morning flight?"

Toothless rumbling in agreement before dashing towards the balcony, jumping down to the stables. Hiccup could only shake his head in amusement as he got out of his bed, walking towards his big closet that was smaller compared to the rest of the room Hiccup had. Agnarr managed to fix a room big enough for Toothless to freely walk around without restrictions as soon as possible after his announcement to the kingdom about Hiccup becoming their prince, with the room overlooking the stables as well which left Toothless with many options to sleep and nap without being disrupted.

It had been Elsa and Anna that decorated his room with dragon designs and things related to them with the colors of red, green and black. They had gotten that idea from Hiccup's many drawings of the many dragons from the archipelago he had showed them once he got more materials for sketching as a welcoming gift, much to their excitement. The sisters had themed rooms themselves with Elsa having a winter motif because of her winter powers and the fact that she was born on a winter solstice, while Anna had a spring like theme as she was born on the summer solstice. He was really grateful for the surprise the royal family had made for him and allowed him to freely go to the blacksmith in the village to let his creativity flow.

Under the past two years, Hiccup and Toothless would go on trips to the archipelago to learn about dragons and Hiccup discovered Gronckle Iron under one of his trips when interacting with a couple Gronckles, taking one with him to Arendelle in order to use the new metal to not only upgrade the armory but to use it in his dragon proof inventions in case if his fire magic wouldn't be enough to protect him. The dragon rider also started to write a new Book of Dragons that would be useful just in case the scouts would accidentally get to archipelago waters, allowing them to not use force to drive away attacking dragons.

Hiccup opened the closet and chose a leather outfit composed of a brown tunic and black leather vest with three buckles on the front, changing out of his dark green sleepwear. Black pants with knee pads, dark gray shoulder guards fastened by a belt around his torso with the right having a red Night Fury symbol on it. Leather arm bracers with the right having a metal covered compass at the back while the left has a small dagger strapped on top of it, as well Viking style boots (Httyd 3 Outfit).

"Just another day in Arendelle." Hiccup announced with a smile before leaving his room to get a ride with his best friend before his royal duties.

Once getting to the stables and put Toothless' gear on, the pair quickly dashed up into the sky. Unknown to them, the snow princess was watching concerned at the black spot in the sky from her window.

Elsa was very worried about him, especially when she heard from one of the maids that he would wake up from nightmares from time to time. She couldn't shake off the worry when she watch him flying on Toothless every morning. Lately, Hiccup decided to make a suit that allowed him to glide in the air and to do that he needed to jump off a dragon… really high up in the air. Elsa was starting to worry that Hiccup was getting suicidal.

She knew that Hiccup preferred to keep his problems to himself and not bother others with them, but she wanted him to be more open with them like she was with hers. He had become her best friend not only because they had many similarities but also that he understood her much better than even her parents. Hiccup had been able to figure out how her powers work to the point she didn't have her gloves on all the time and after their lessons were finished, they would go to one of the towers to practice their magic together with Toothless without worrying about anyone catching onto their secret. However, Elsa was having strange feelings towards the former Viking and wanted to be more than just close friends. She wanted him to know that Berk lost someone amazing and talented, everyone in Arendelle knew how special and unique Hiccup truly was.

"How could you throw away one of the most considerate and caring people in the world. Not to mention his amazing intellect and imagination. Plus he's kind of cute." She said out loud while blushing at that last statement. "I am going to tell him how I feel. Maybe then he might see he might understand that he should let him talk about his feelings more." With that thought she decided to meet up with Hiccup at the blacksmith's stall in the castle once he returned from his flight.

* * *

The sound of a hammer hitting against metal was ringing throughout the hallway to the blacksmith's stall as Elsa determined but slightly nervous walked towards the stone room, knocking loudly on the door before opening it slightly.

"Hiccup, you in here?!" Elsa called out as she heard the hammering stop.

"Give me a sec!" Hiccup replied while finishing up, placing the hot metal into a basin of water nearby. After finishing what he was doing and hang the apron on a hook nearby, he walked out to meet a determined Elsa. "Elsa...is everything okay?" Hiccup asked nervously after seeing a determined Elsa.

"Hiccup... I have something to confess. I...l like you. A lot in fact." Hiccup froze instantly. He may have gotten more confident over the past four years but he wasn't prepared for this, especially since he had a nightmare that morning.

"Elsa...I can't let you make that mistake." With that he ran of to find Toothless and then flew off, leaving a worried but heartbroken Elsa behind in the castle.

* * *

1 day later

Hiccup returned a day later. Agnarr and Iduna understood what happened and let him go off but were not happy with how he handled the situation. Hiccup likes Elsa, he really did, but she was destined for so much more than a lowly inventor, who happened to be an ex-viking dragon rider and a prince. He couldn't give her the happiness she wanted. He was the cause of so many people's pain and anger. He couldn't let Elsa waste her heart on a runt like him. So after clearing his head, Hiccup decided to confront her about it. He eventually found her sitting on a bench in the gardens with her gloves on. She had tears running down her face and guessing from the bags on her eyes, Hiccup guessed she didn't get much sleep last night.

"Heeeey.. Elsa." He said nervously as he approached the ice princess, who looked up with a grateful shine in her eyes and stood up.

"Hiccup. You're back." She said happily then embraced him in a hug.

"Elsa...you are an amazing person...but we can't be together. You are meant for so much more than a little runt like me. I like you, I really do but you are meant to marry some really handsome prince and besides I'm not anything special." Hiccup said solemnly. Elsa immediately slapped him at that last statement. He touched his reddening cheek in shock then blurted out, "Owww! What was that for?!"

"You're not special you say, well then did you forget you trained and ride a dragon. Not to mention, that said dragon is supposed to be the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself." Hiccup looked down sheepishly at that statement but that didn't satisfy Elsa. Hiccup then remembered a now relevant statement and was terrified. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. Elsa though continued, "Or the fact you can shoot fireballs out of your hand! Don't you ever say that you are not special or I will slap you to next week!" Elsa practically was screaming by the time she finished her rant which drew the attention of the guards. "Everyone in Arendelle knows that you're an incredible inventor, an amazing friend and one of the kindest people you can ever meet. Stop telling yourself that you're useless and only causes trouble to everyone and everything around you, we don't understand what you've been through but we care about you deeply."

Hiccup waved the guards off then fell apart in her arms after they left. He let his tears flow freely as his emotions of pain and suffering came spilling out. Despite everything he's been through, he still wasn't used to praise or acceptance. Elsa stood there for 10 minutes with Hiccup crying in her arms. She wanted to go to Berk and freeze it in an eternal winter for doing this to him but Hiccup wouldn't like that. Someone could try to murder him but he would just shrug it of and try to understand why. When Hiccup finally regained his composure and frantically apologised for soaking her dress in tears.

Elsa just shrugged it of and then Hiccup asked Elsa the question that was bugging him, "Elsa...why do you like me?"

Elsa instantly froze but then said slowly, "Because you understood me when no one else did… and I think you're more handsome than any prince in the books." Elsa's face was as red as a tomato by the time she finished and Hiccup was on the verge of fainting.

"We should probably tell your parents about this you know." Hiccup said quietly think of all the possible deaths that awaited him for dating her.

"We already know." The two teens turned instantly to see Agnarr and Iduna standing there with an overjoyed Anna behind them.

"H-how long h-have you been there?" He stuttered embarrassed together with Elsa, both blushing red.

"Since Elsa said why she loves you." Iduna explained simply with a gentle smile.

"Elsa's got a boyfriend. Elsa's got a boyfriend." Chanted Anna from behind her mother. She had a smug smile plastered on her face.

"Shut up." Elsa snapped annoyed as she walked over to her.

"Elsa's mhmmm-!" Her chant was muffled by a blushing Elsa's hand on her mouth.

"Anyway… me and Iduna have known about both your crushes for some time now, we were just waiting for you to tell each other. Hiccup is a honest man and I can see him as a good king or husband." Both Hiccup and Elsa blushed at the implication of them being married but Agnarr continued anyways, "The only problem we see is that your polar opposites..." He gives them both pointed look so they know what he's talking about.

With his arrival for years ago, both Hiccup and Elsa's control of their powers had improved to the point that none of them had problems hiding them and found out more about them under practice. Hiccup's presence also allowed him to mask Elsa's powers with his own or with Toothless nearby.

"I think that since where opposites we complete each other." Hiccup said despite the growing embarrassment he was in. He had half his mind to set himself on fire but then he remembered his fire immunity that he discovered recently during a test run with his flight suit.

"I hope you're right..." Agnarr was now in turmoil. Despite everything Hiccup had done, he wasn't sure they should be together.

They were natural enemies despite being so alike and yet it didn't bother them. He wanted to know how Hiccup had managed to get Elsa out of her shell. It took him only a week after his arrival to get her to open up and become social again. Elsa even managed to salvage her relationship with her sister which he and his wife regrettably ruined. But Agnarr knew that this fragile peace would not last forever. Life is never that easy.

* * *

Hiccup and Elsa happily took a walk through the beautiful garden that night after dinner, spending time alone to meet up with Toothless by the lake. They were holding hands tightly and giving each other loving looks. Ever since Elsa's confession that afternoon, they just wanted to spend some time together and Hiccup had a surprise for her. He was going to take her for her first flight on his best friend, to see the world the way he and Toothless saw it since their first real flight together.

"What a beautiful evening." Elsa pointed out.

"It truly is." Hiccup replied back, looking at the starry sky clear of clouds.

"However, you get to see much more things from flying on Toothless every night." Elsa said in wonder as she looked at the dragon rider. "What does it feel like… to fly?"

"It's actually hard to describe the feeling." Hiccup told her as they are walking towards a waiting Toothless, who was almost invisible thanks to the shadows. "The only way to explain it is to experience it yourself." Elsa was left confused as Hiccup walked over to the Night Fury and gets on, his feet in the stirrups on either side. "Let me show you my world."

"I-I don't think it's a good idea." Elsa stammered nervously. "What if I fall? What if we crash somewhere-" The princess then saw Hiccup's outstretched hand in front of her and saw a confident and gentle smile on his face.

"Trust me." Elsa let out a silent gasp. It was the same words Hiccup had said when she hesitated on taking off her gloves when meeting Toothless the first time. Elsa was entranced by Hiccup's beautiful green eyes and slowly accepted his hand, dragging her to his side before she got on the dragon behind the ex-Viking. "Tuck your legs in a little and mind his wings." Elsa nodded as she put her arms around Hiccup's waist, blushing slightly.

"I-I'm ready."

Hiccup smiled as Toothless spread his wings and launched into the sky. Once high enough, Toothless leveled up to glide along the summer breeze. Hiccup looked back and chuckled at Elsa, who had her head buried into his back.

"You can open your eyes now." Hiccup reassured her. Elsa opened her eyes and gasped but not because of the height they were in, it was because of the beauty of the sight of Arendelle from above. Hiccup could only smile big before he started to sing, _"I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" _Hiccup picked a flower from one of the trees as they flew by a forest and gave it to the princess behind him, smelling it before placing it in her hair. _"I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under on a thrilling dragon ride."_ Toothless flew as his rider sang the words, doing mild tricks with Elsa being unused to it in mind. _"A whole new world. A fantastic point of view! No one to tell us 'no' or where to go. Or say we're only dreaming…"_

_"A whole new world."_ Elsa sang with a big smile over the experience with confidence, surprising Hiccup. _"A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear! That now I'm in a whole new world with you."_

_"Now I'm in a whole new with you."_ Hiccup sang immediately after as they flew higher up into the clouds.

_"Unbelievable sights."_ Toothless looked up with a gummy smile as he saw Elsa stretch out her arms as if she was flying. _"Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling."_ The Night Fury did some more tricks together with her singing with the blue eyed girl enjoying every bit of it. "_Through an endless diamond sky…"_

_"A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes)."_ They sang at the same time as Toothless dropped down in high speed, causing Elsa to close her eyes before opening them again as they flew above the water. _"A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath; it gets better)."_

_"I'm like a shooting star. I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be."_ Hiccup stirred Toothless back through the clouds, seeing the northern lights in all its glory.

_"A whole new world (Every turn, a surprise). With new horizons to pursue (Every moment, red-letter). I'll chase them anywhere."_ They flew over the forests of Arendelle as they saw the many lights of their home from above. _"There's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you!"_

_"A whole new world (A whole new world). That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be)."_ Hiccup turned to Elsa behind him as they sang together, _"A thrilling chase (A wondrous place). For you and me~"_ They lay their heads against each other as they sang the last lyric together as Toothless flies back to the castle.

The Night Fury was happy that Hiccup finally could share this experience of flying and Toothless really liked his mate and her family. They truly cared about his human despite his flaws and past, compared to his old tribe and their customs. Even though he desired nothing more than acceptance from his peers, Hiccup still freed him from his bounds and even tried to fix his tail as a way to fix his mistake. Toothless knew of Hiccup's powers when he placed his muzzle in the human's hand, his kind had waited for someone like him for years and now, Toothless was the one who made a close bond with him. He was honored but he have to wait a bit more before he could truly show the prince the truth of the many raids.

Toothless landed at the same spot they left and the humans decided to lie against the dragon, wanting to relax a little before getting to bed while Toothless took a nap.

"Thank you for the amazing ride." Elsa thanked him as she snuggled closer to Hiccup. "I get it now why you fly when you need time to think. When you're up there, you're…"

"Free." Hiccup finished with a smile, looking at her and they stared into each other's eyes. "That was what I first felt when I first flew on Toothless. Free from everything that was on my shoulders, free from all those agonizing decisions and pain I've been through. I'm still here thanks to him." Hiccup pats his best friend slightly grateful. Elsa's smile dropped at the hidden meaning in his words, he was thinking of doing suicide before shooting Toothless down that night.

"Is that why you reacted the way you did yesterday?" Hiccup stiffened at the questioned and lowered his head as if deciding of what to say. "Hiccup?"

"It wasn't just because of that. It was because I was scared what would happen if I got a crush on someone again." The dragon rider took a deep breath before continuing, "There was this girl in my village that I had a crush on for the longest time. Her name was Astrid." Toothless, who was awake, growled at the mention of the name. "I know, bud. You don't like her either."

"Judging by that reaction, I'll guess she wasn't that good of a person."

Hiccup bitterly mumbled, "You got that right."

"Continue."

"Astrid had everything you could ask for. She was beautiful, smart and strong, probably one of the best warriors among us all. But once I started to use the things I got from my afternoons with Toothless, she started to show a side of malice, hatred and yelled at me because she suspected me for cheating. Three days before I left my life on Berk, Astrid and the other trainees kidnapped me, chained me up in a basement. They tried to get me to tell them how I got so good but I didn't. It was then Astrid showed me her true colors. She beat me up so bad that I lost consciousness. When I woke up, I was at our healer and Gobber came in, looking like he was about to cry." Tears started to stream down Hiccup's cheeks, remembering the pain of both the beating and a broken heart. "They beat me up so bad that I was about to die when Gobber found me and was unconscious for three days because of that."

"Oh, Hiccup." The snow princess quickly embraced her lover as she comforted him, combing his auburn as she lets him cry out the pain he felt. Toothless looked sadly at his rider and nuzzled his head against Hiccup's hand until it was placed on his head. "It's alright. They won't be able to hurt you anymore. We will protect you from those who hurt you."

Hiccup continued to cry but this time, out of happiness. He was always surrounded by good people who cared about him and was nowhere like what supposed to be his people treated him. Elsa and Toothless were his closest friends and together with Agnarr, were the only people to have seen him when he was the most vulnerable. He didn't care. Hiccup was in a place where he could just be himself and surrounded by people who treats him like their own. They accepted him for being him. Hiccup had the life he always wanted, and now it was getting better.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own 'A Whole New World'. It belongs to Alan Menken and Disney Animation's 'Aladdin'. Give me suggestions if you like that can improve the story!**


	4. The Dragon Prince of Arendelle

**A/N: This is the last of the chapters made by Wandering Wraith. I didn't do that many changes to it except the part where Berk would resort into raiding to get rescorces if Agnarr didn't respond to his letters. Also the fact that Merida was introduced into the story with her being interested in Hiccup since it didn't make sense. After all, her whole movie is about her not wanna get married in the first place and change her mothers mind. This also marks the end of the first movie of Httyd storyline as I'm having the Berkians meet Hiccup as an adult to bring in the story of the second one as well Frozen.**

**Many stories write that Hiccup and Elsa are 18 years old by the time of Elsa's coronation, however, in the movie Elsa is 21 years old and Anna 18. As in Norway, Finland and Sweden have the unspoken rule that you're not allowed to marry or other things until you're 18 of age, especially in the past. And most royalty under this time of age must be an adult in order to be crowed king or queen of a country. Frozen is based on Norwaian culture and tradtions as well H.C Anderson's story of the Snow Queen, they shouldn't be mixed up with other tradtions or myths but facts from history as a whole despite it being made in America.**

**I will also not include Httyd 3 and Frozen 2 in this fic except their outfits since they will not fit in with the storyline at all.**

"Humans Speaking"

_'Humans Thinking'_

_"Humans Singing"_

_"Dragons Speaking"_

* * *

The death of Hiccup. One of the most happiest days of Berk. The celebration for the death of Hiccup had been glorious. Mead flowed like water and the whole village showed up with the exception of Gobber and Gothi. Surprisingly Astrid was bitter about the whole thing but everyone chalked it up to losing to a dead boy. Fishlegs was very distant during the party and never truly smiled. Stoick celebrated like it was the return of his late wife Valka despite the hole in his chest from his only son.

The entire atmosphere changed suddenly when the dragons attacked. They attacked viciously and savagely completely ignoring the food and only going for the people. The thing people found weird is that Gobber and Gothi were spared. The dragons completely ignored them and even left his blacksmith stall in one piece. Everyone then knew the reason… Hiccup.

It seemed the dragons knew about his abilities (The vikings didn't though) and were appalled by the way they treated him. To them, he was a honorary hatchling. The amount of anger they held was enough to overcome the Queen's influence and allowed them to break free of her control for a small time. The dragons always knew of the boy's powers so they tried to not harm him but he made it difficult with his inventions.

Many lives were lost during that raid… but that was only the beginning. The raids began to get worse and worse. More people were dying from both the raids and the lack of food and Stoick was forced to seek alliances outside of the archipelago. He had managed to convince some of the other tribes for help but Johan informed him of Arendelle, a big kingdom with many resources. Stoick had started to send letters to the king but for some strange reason he refused any contact with Berk. Stoick was appalled by the bluntness of their hate to them but still continually sent letters to them hoping to get a response...

* * *

Agnarr was becoming increasingly frustrated. Stoick was not letting the alliance drop. If he thought he was going to trade with a man who hated his own son he had another thing coming. He did however send a letter to their allies to warn them about Stoick and how he's not as good as he seems.

The King of Arendelle walking through the hallways of the castle towards his study to see if he got a letter from the other dignitaries to request a meeting to discuss the Hooligan Tribe, he was lost in thoughts when Hiccup accidentally bumped into him. The young prince trips on the carpet, dropping a small box in the process, and was about to hit the floor but suddenly stopped. Hiccup was confused before he looked up to see Agnarr holding his arms.

"Easy there, son." The father chuckled as he helped Hiccup back on his feet. "Haven't Gerda complained enough about running in the hallways like that with Anna."

"I'm so sorry, Agnarr." Hiccup apologized as he picked up the box from the floor. "I was trying to get to my room to hide a gift for Elsa. I want it to be a surprise."

"Isn't that box a bit too big to hold a ring, you've only courted for a few months." Agnarr teased a bit, knowing that the two magic users were endlessly in love with each other. Hiccup blushed red at the statement.

"I-It's not an e-engagement gift!" Hiccup exclaimed in panic. "It's just a charm bracelet I made for her. It's made of Gronckle Iron since it has strong resistance to both the heat and the cold, so it can withstand Elsa's magic."

"You're a fascinating young man." Agnarr chuckled, "How about some tea in my study while you wait for Elsa to finish her lessons?"

"That'll be an honor, your highness." The former viking replied formerly like he was taught before the two walked together towards the King's study.

Once arriving, a maid came in with a tray of tea for them. They talked about many different subjects related to Arendelle and Hiccup's tutoring lessons, Agnarr was very impressed when he heard Hiccup learned pretty quickly and sometimes would let Hiccup join him in meetings and his royal duties. Agnarr knew that the young prince in front of him was born to be a leader.

"Hiccup." Agnarr addressed the fire user, who was sipping his tea. "There's something I need to show you."

"What is it?" Hiccup asked as Agnarr opened a drawer of his desk, taking out one of the many scroll like letters in it and gave it to Hiccup. The former Viking looked at it confused before turning it around to see the familiar sigal on the front, his eyes widen in panic as he stood up. "This is Stoick's sigal!" Hiccup walked over to the fireplace in the room to read the contents nervously. "N-No, no, no, no. If they come here, then they'll find out what I've been doing, they'll find out about Toothless and me lying to them! They'll kill both of us a-and proclaim war on you guys-!"

"Hiccup!" The auburn haired teen looked fearfully at Agnarr, who had placed a hand on his shoulder when he wasn't looking, with the letter having scorch marks from where Hiccup's fingers had been on the paper. "I haven't sent a reply to them."

"Y-You haven't?!" Agnarr shook his head as an answer.

"I would never contact Chief Stoick without your permission. I want to keep you safe from them until you're ready, especially since they don't know you're here. Alive and well. You're like a son to me, that's why I've sent messages to the neighboring kingdoms to request a meeting to talk about the Hooligan tribe." Hiccup quickly calmed down from his panicked state, knowing that they would never accept anything from his old tribe after hearing how they treated the heir of the tribe because of how he was born.

"Why are you telling me this, King Agnarr?"

"Because I'm waiting for a reply. If there's going to be a meeting, it'll be a two week trip and Iduna will join me. If we don't return and something happened to us, promise me that you'll look after Elsa and Anna for us, protect them from anything that might hurt them."

"I promise. Make sure you'll be safe as well." The two hugged each other.

"That we will."

He waited for weeks for her reply before deciding to go tell her himself. He got the guards to prepare a ship for him and his wife and left Kai in charge. He hoped the kids would behave but then again Hiccup would probably manage to keep the girls out of trouble. Anna seemed to adore Hiccup like a little sister should and Elsa was a lot more open except she still was a bit distant to anyone but Hiccup. But he should focus on the task at hand. He hoped he could get the message clear to the other royals but one can only hope.

* * *

Elsa was frightened but so far she was keeping her powers in check. Her parents had been gone for a month and there has still been no sign if they sent a messenger to the other kingdoms. They confirmed that they had arrived to discuss their alliance with Berk and that they saw them depart their harbour. They did say however that the weather got really bad the night after they left. A horrible sense of dread swept of the castle, a terrible suspicion had formed about the fate of the king and queen. No one wanted to believe it until a man came into the castle claiming to be the sole survivor of the ship.

Guilt washed over Hiccup in waves. Hiccup knew they weren't his real parents. When he arrived they insisted he call them by their names and make himself at home, but he never said he was grateful for what they did. Despite telling him they love him, he never once said he did back. And now all of those regrets have come flooding back. The voices left him when he and Elsa got together but now they have returned and they were back with vengeance. He and Elsa both locked themselves in their rooms for weeks, that is, until the funeral. Hiccup went but Elsa stayed in her room saying she would be too unstable and will lose control. The royal family of Corona was there as they were relatives to the royal family. Hiccup being the oldest present member of the royal family, despite being adopted, was in charge of the ceremony.

When he stood on the podium to give a speech in front of the kingdom he said this, "My name is Hiccup. I was adopted by King Agnarr and Queen Iduna five years ago. I had been flying over the kingdom when suddenly we lost control and crashed. I was surrounded by guards and escorted inside. When I spoke with the king, he asked about my past and also how a twelve year old managed to somehow tame a dragon." He gestured to Toothless who had his head lowered. "I told him about how I was an outcast and despite having a father, I never truly had parents except for the blacksmith who taught me everything I know and listened to me rant about my father for literally hours." He chuckled quietly at the mention of Gobber but the grew somber again. "I had never known what love felt like or what a home felt like until he took me under his wing. I was not truly their son but they treated me like I was. I will always be indebted to them. And I will guard this kingdom until Princess Elsa has come of age to take the crown. But I must sadly inform you that we will still be keeping the castle gates closed and it is more important now than ever before." He stepped of the dais and proceeded to put a white rose on their memorial. People lined up after him and silently placed flowers next to his. The kingdom had suffered a great loss and the rest of the day was spent in silent mourning, except for those who openly bawled their eyes out.

The royal couple of Corona came forth and hugged Hiccup and Anna with genuine looks.

"We're sorry for your loss." King Fredrik said solemnly to the two young royals.

"My brother would be so proud of you all." Queen Auriana stated with a sad smile. "When I heard he took you in after flying on a dragon, I was skeptic but now I see a brave young man whose dedication is well versed."

"Thank you, your highness." Hiccup thanked them gratefully. "If you excuse me, I need to check up on Princess Elsa and see if she is alright." With that comment he bowed and walked off to Elsa's room, leaving Anna to catch up with her aunt and uncle.

Once arriving at Elsa's door, he knocked softly and asked quietly, "Elsa, how are you holding up?" The door opened slowly and Elsa rushed him in and wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried into his chest. "It's okay, it's okay. Just let it all out." He stroked her head gently as she slowly reigned in her tears.

"I'm sorry for getting your shirt wet." She apologised as she let go.

"It's fine, watch." He waved his hand and the water evaporated off the damp spot and left his shirt looking like nothing ever happened. "Turns out when I was teaching you, I was being taught myself." He rubbed his head sheepishly. "I'm going to go back to the others, then I have to make sure everyone leaves safely so I won't be back for a while so remember stay calm and keep the balance. Will you be okay with that?"

"I'll manage. What about you?" Elsa asked worried.

"I'm fine." He avoided eye contact and she knew he was lying, they all knew Hiccup was bad liar over all.

"I know you, Hiccup. You're a bad liar. You feel like it was your fault all of this happened…"

"It is, Elsa!" The princess was shocked at his outburst, seeing the guilt in his eyes. "If I haven't stayed five years ago, none of this would have happened. You would still have your parents and the same goes for Anna! This is all my fault!"

"I had the same thoughts when I struck Anna with my powers!" Hiccup immediately got quiet. Elsa mentioning the accident that caused the isolation in the first place was a very touchy subject for her. "But when you first came here, when we told you about what happened, you convinced me it was an accident. That I had been traumatized because I really injured someone with my powers and that's why they were getting out of control. Stop blaming yourself for something you didn't know would happen. All they were trying to do was to make sure you were safe."

"Thank you, Elsa." The couple hugged each other for comfort, knowing how hard of a time they both had. "I know talking about the accident isn't easy."

"It's okay, because you're here with me."

The two stayed like this for a while longer and stayed quiet for some time. The loss of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna had made an impact on all three of them but that was just a start of the many events that would come in their lives.

* * *

After the funeral, Elsa stayed in her room to work on her grief for the loss of her parents and never left. Anna was still the bubbly and cheerful teen like she always was but her many hobbies she usually did around the castle was fewer than usual and knocked on Elsa's door to check on her older sister for her brother just in case. Hiccup was becoming increasingly stressed due to the many duties and running the kingdom together with Kai and General William.

Kai was the loyal stewart of the royal family and would always lend a hand if Hiccup needs it, especially when Hiccup had planned to take a trip to the archipelago soon. General William was the commander of the royal guards and Hiccup's combat teacher, always ready to give out advice to the young prince in any way he could and followed his orders with loyalty in mind, having admiration towards Hiccup.

However, the dragon rider was getting increasingly worried over the many letters from Stoick the Vast. It seemed that the dragon raids were getting worse even when the winter season was around the corner and still no luck in finding the dragon nest. Soon enough, the Hooligan tribe would resort on raiding in order to survive and the same goes for the dragons. They hit the highlands once the Vikings didn't have any food left.

Hiccup was currently riding Toothless through the archipelago when he was blinded by a flash of light and deafened by a big sound! He was thrown of Toothless and plummeted helplessly to the ground and into the forest below. Hiccup opened his eyes slowly and got up groggily. He was about to look around when he was greeted by a worried Night Fury's tongue.

Out of nowhere a worried voice exclaimed, _"Hiccup, are you alright?!"_

Hiccup looked around before shouting into the surrounding forest, "who's there?"

_"What's wrong? Is someone nearby?!"_ The voice asked panicked.

Hiccup suddenly turned to face Toothless with disbelief and asked with a slight quiver, "T-Toothless?"

_"Yes...what's wrong, my prince?"_

"You're talking." He replied incredulously, thinking he was losing his mind or he hit his head too hard during the crash.

_"I have always talked, my prince. You haven't been able to understand me up until now?"_

"No and why are you calling me prince?" He snapped frustratedly. "I know I'm officially a prince of Arendelle but I met you before that even happened."

_"Well, you must have been a good guesser because I never realised and I'm calling you that because you are the Dragon Prince, you were prophesied to be the liberator of dragons from the Red Death."_

"What's the Red Death?"

_"She's the reason we raid. She has the ability to bend the will of other dragons and she is big enough to strike fear into all dragons. She has been searching for you for decades and when we finally found you on Berk, all dragons swore an oath to keep your existence a secret from her until you were ready to fight her."_

Hiccup was in a state of shock and sorrow. Dragons had given their lives to protect him and he had tried to kill them once upon a time. He wordlessly started scratching his friends chin as he thought about his next move. He couldn't leave Arendelle now but dragons were suffering in his continued delay. He decided to sleep on the matter slightly, hoping that this was just a figment of his overactive imagination.

When he woke up and began his journey on Toothless, no words were exchanged. He had finally arrived at the castle and was greeted by the general at the stables. He was about to reply when Toothless decided to speak again.

_"You should tell him."_ He said hesitantly.

Hiccup leapt into the air and landed straight on his back. General William gave him a questionable look to which he questioned somewhat nervously, "You can't hear him, can you?" After receiving another bewildered look he gestured to Toothless. "I've just discovered that I could understand him and supposedly I am a Dragon Prince, who is destined to destroy a tyrannical, monster-sized dragon who causes other dragons to raid Viking villages which also reminds me that many dragons have died to protect me when I lived on Berk."

After he managed to calm down the general asked in a defeated tone, "what are you going to do, Hiccup?"

He replied hesitantly, "I am going to bring an end to this but I want some backup just in case things go south."

"Okay, I will assemble the fleet but how are we going to find the dragon?"

"She most likely lives in the Dragon's Nest. The only problem is no one has ever located it since it's surrounded by deep fog called Helheim's Gate which allows ships to be easily ambushed and destroyed by dragons." Hiccup pondered for a bit till he figured it out and face palmed, "The only ones to ever have seen the nest are dragons so if we take Toothless with us, he should be able to locate the nest. Wow, I never thought that information would be put to good use since I stopped living with Viking traditions."

"That sounds like a plan, milord." The general replied. "We'll be ready in a few hours.

"Good. I'm going to tell Elsa my plans." Hiccup replied with sigh. "Let's hope this works out. Now, if you excuse me, I need to talk to my girlfriend about me fighting a giant dragon that seems to terrify even the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. I'm not sure which one of them I should be more afraid of." The general let out a chuckle but bowed and left the young man.

Hiccup was trying not to seem nervous and tried to calm down. On his way to Elsa's room, he met up with Kai to telling him about what he was going to do. Even though the Stewart was truly against this, Kai knew of the Viking stubbornness of the young prince would never waver once he decided on something. Hiccup eventually arrived at the familiar door and knocked.

"Hey snowflake." Hiccup greeted casually as he waits by the door to her room.

Elsa opened the door slightly to see if anyone else was there then opened it fully and gestured for Hiccup to come inside. Her room was a disaster. Frost covered the walls and the furniture was half frozen. He quickly melted all the ice in the room and embraced her in a warm hug. She had tears streaming down her face and collapsed into his arms.

"It's getting harder to control. I need them here with me. Why did they have to go if only they stayed..." She continued to lament for what seemed to be an hour before she got control. He had swapped from hugging her to cradling her softly in his arms as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. He slowly lifted her gaze to look him in the eyes. She looked into his forest-green eyes and saw the pure concern he felt.

"Elsa... I am going to go in a few hours. Me, the general and a few guards are going to go to the dragon nest. I discovered that the dragons in the archipelago are being controlled by a giant dragon called the Red Death, who resorts to cannibalism to feed herself if she doesn't get enough food. I discovered her when Toothless, who I can somehow understand now, told me I am the prince of all dragons and I'm supposed to defeat her and bring peace to both dragons and humans. I have to leave as soon as possible because the longer I take the more dragons and humans die because of me. I am so very sorry for leaving you in the state you're in but I have to go. I understand if you hate me... "

He looked away from the shocked Elsa and turned to exit but as he was leaving she grabbed his arm and turned him towards her, smashed her lips against him during the process. He was startled by the sudden kiss but eventually returned it passionately. The kissed for what seemed to be eternity until the unfortunate need for oxygen forced them apart and they separated begrudgingly.

"I love you..." She whispered softly.

"I love you too, snowflake." He replied, smiling warmly.

"Then go and save them because you're not just my hero now, you're their hero too." He nodded quickly then hesitantly left her room. "Make sure you come back, please, I can't lose you too." She pleaded quietly. Then slowly closed closed the door and returned to her solitude.

Five large ships were anchored at the edge of a dense fog. An air of dread hung over the men as they cautiously followed the lead ship with Toothless on it. The whole area was quiet except for an unearthly hum and the creaking of the boat against the choppy waves. The ships sailed in a row like prisoners for execution. Many would not survive the coming battle.

A real hell on earth, that was what everyone thought when they landed on the island. A barren waste land desolate of all life. A volcano in the centre of the island breathed its noxious fumes into the atmosphere, this was the only sign of movement in the area. A sullen silence was maintained as troops constructed their siege weapons the only calm found was in the lapping of the waves. A spine-shivering roar pierced the veil of silence and troops hastily prepared for battle but nothing could prepare them for what came next...

A giant dragon erupted from the volcano and roared, _"Who dares to trespass on my domain. I will show you what happens to uninvited guest!" _

She ordered her minions to attack and dragons descended from the sky and bathed the small army in flames. Luckily they were prepared for this and covered themselves with their shield. The giant behemoth suddenly started sniffing the air and turned her massive frilled head in Hiccup's direction on the gravel ground.

_"Ah...The Dragon Prince. I have awaited your arrival for many decades, it is an honour to finally kill you."_ She made a sadistic grin and then suddenly opened her mouth and spewed a raging inferno that engulfed him and Toothless, who was standing proudly at his side.

Hiccup jumped in front of his dragon and forced the fire to pass harmlessly around them. Hiccup was forced to listen to dragons shriek the pain and anger at the queen and felt upset that he wasn't here sooner so he let out massive streams of fire from his palms. The queen's six eyes widened in shock and fell over trying to shield herself from the flames, Hiccup took the chance to jump onto his friend and take them into the air. When she fell she lost her focus and the dragons were freed from her control. They immediately stopped attacking the soldiers, who were left dumbstruck at the power he wielded, and took out their anger on her currently vulnerable form. The barrage of fireballs did nothing but kick up dust and piss her off. When the dust finally settled, she slowly unfurled her wings and got up. She rose into the sky and chased the duo as they sped of into some sea stacks in hopes it would slow her down. It didn't.

She bulldozed through them and shrieked in a loud, booming voice, _"You shall die by my mighty claw and raging flames! I will crush your bones and feed your despicable carcass to the terrors!"_

Hiccup had a massive lightbulb moment and whispered to Toothless, "Let's show her who's king of the night sky."

Toothless's eyes widen in surprise. _"What's the plan?"_

"You remember when we were hanging out with that Terror that one time after our first flight together?"

**~Flashback Starts~**

Toothless had his paws around his stack of fish as the small group of Terrible Terrors came flying to the small camp. This did not deter the Terrible Terrors though as one of them grabbed the fish that Toothless regurgitated for Hiccup. Another Terror came and snatch it away causing the two Terrors to start fighting. Toothless snorted at the sight until one of the fish caught Toothless' eye. It started to move on its own! Toothless then took the fish and ate it, revealing another Terrible Terror behind the deception. Upset about losing the fish, the dragon was getting ready to fire at Toothless. But just as it opened its mouth, Toothless fired a small plasma blast at its mouth, causing the dragon the fall down, then stumble away defeated.

"Not so fireproof on the inside." Hiccup noted. Hiccup then tossed one of his fish towards the Terrible Terror. "There you go." The dragon ate it up instantly and then went to lie down next to Hiccup.

**~Flashback Ends~**

_"You seriously want to try that?! Wait, don't answer that."_ Toothless quickly stopped himself, knowing his rider far too much.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Hiccup questioned.

_"Everything!"_ Toothless exclaimed.

"Do you have a better idea?"

_"...No...but it's too risky if we don't time it right, we could die."_

"It's our only hope. This dragon can't be overpowered but it might be able to be outsmarted."

_"You're going to be the death of me you know that."_

"I love you too."

_"...You're lucky you're my prince and rider, otherwise I wouldn't agree with this."_

"Somehow I think you would."

_"Okay, fine, what should we do first, Hiccup?"_

"We will use the clouds as camouflage. We will keep hitting her wings enough to damage them so she plummets. If that doesn't work, we go with my plan. Okay?"

_"Let's do it."_ Toothless turned his head and yelled, "_Come and get me you fat, eel-eating hag!"_

She was pissed. _"I will obliterate you and water the world in you and your riders blood!"_

Toothless let out small smirk before turning his attention back to Hiccup. _"I'm sorry you had to listen to me to use such appalling language."_ The Night Fury apologized, talking about the fact most dragons hated eels.

Hiccup shrugged it off. "It's fine. Now, time to disappear." The Dragon Prince pressed the stir ups once again. "Come on, bud!"

They pulled into a steep climb with the angry dragoness behind got into the gloomy cloud bank in mere seconds before her before disappearing into the darkened sky. The soldiers and dragons could only watch the battle in shock and amazement.

_"Come out, you cowards, and face my wrath!"_ The Queen roared in anger.

While she hovered, the duo circled silently behind her and shot at her tattered wings. She turned to try and face them but to no avail. Despite her massive wings they were still to small for her body and didn't allow her to turn due to her massive bulk. They continued the cycle of getting behind her and firing at her wings until she lost it.

_"ENOUGH!"_ She frantically let out a stream of flames in the desperate hope she might actually hit something. A part of the stream managed to light Toothless' prosthetic and their last resort was put into motion.

"Time for plan B. Let's hope this works." They dived in front of her face and he yelled, "Is that the best you can do!"

Toothless decided to contribute so he added, _"Here, fatty, try and keep up!"_

She tried to bite them but they narrowly dodged and pulled into an almost impossibly steep dive. The queen followed them and roared, _"GET BACK HERE YOU INSOLENT SWINE!" _

They broke the cloud bank and plummeted full speed towards the ground. They accidently steadied themselves and she took aim. A deadly hiss alerted them that she was building up some gas for their future demise.

The world seemed to slow down for them as they got ready for their last shot at defeating her. Toothless was getting nervous at the close proximity between them but Hiccup merely said, "Hold, Toothless." He waited for the very second when the hissing stopped and commanded, "NOW!"

Toothless turned instantly and fired point blank into the gas in her affect was immediate a large plume of smoke erupted from her mouth as she swallowed her own fireball. The ground finally came into view and her eyes widened in shock. She flared her wings but due to the damage sustained from Toothless the holes in her wings grew and she plummeted to the gravelly beach below. She howled in pain and in a last ditch effort to take them out attempted to bite them but Toothless opened his wings and they passed harmlessly above her. She collided with the ground and exploded into a plume of fire. However the duo were shooting up back in a deadly race with the raging inferno. Hiccup wasn't sure whether he would be protected from a flame of that magnitude. As they were almost home free, the tail fin finally burned off and they lost control.

"Noo!" Hiccup cried helplessly as they slammed into the queens bludgeon-like tail knocking Hiccup unconscious and off Toothless.

Toothless cried out, "_Hiccup!"_

But he was unable to reach him in time so in a last ditch effort he bit into his leg and hoisted him into himself. He wrapped his wings around them like a cocoon and braced himself for the flames and their inevitable crash. The last thing he felt was the taste of human blood in his mouth before he hit the ground…

* * *

It had been a week since Hiccup had left for battle and they still hadn't returned. Elsa had resorted to the only way she knew to cope with his absence and locked herself in her room. Her room had to endure large amounts of ice and snow being thrown at it and looked like a war zone. Anna was worried. Her sister was locking herself away from everyone just when things were getting back to normal. She may not be a genius but she knew it had something to do with Hiccup. Ever since he arrived, their family was whole again. Of course, then her parents died but they slowly picked up the pieces and she got her sister back.

Then he left...WHY DID HE LEAVE? He and half of their army left for reasons unknown and she was stuck with a distant sister. Why was she always left behind? She was told by Kai that he would come back hopefully but he sounded very, VERY uncertain. Hiccup was like a big brother to her even if he technically wasn't. He always kept me entertained and he was the one who got me and Elsa to make up. If he died she would resurrect him to slap him in the face for leaving.

**~Flashback~**

Anna was sitting on a bench in the royal garden when someone called her.

"Hey Anna!" She turned to see who called her and saw Hiccup walking towards her.

"Hi, Hiccup, what do you need?" Anna asked curious.

"Well..." He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck before continuing, "You and Elsa have this huge rift between you two and it doesn't take a genius to know that both of you are nervous to talk to each other."

Anna's face fell as soon as he mentioned this. When Elsa had finally come out of her room she thought they could finally be sisters again but whenever they got close she got nervous and ran away.

"I wish I could but I don't think that she even wants to be near me. I mean who locks themselves in their room without wanting to be away from people." Tears formed on the precipice of her eyes and stayed there like a warning for Hiccup to stop talking...he didn't.

"Anna, look at me," she didn't so he lifted her face gently so she was looking directly at him. When they finally faced each other, she broke down.

"Just tell me already! Tell me I'm a terrible sister! Tell me that it's my fault!" She then buried her head in her hands and wept.

A nervous voice then interrupted her crying. "Anna, you're not a terrible sister. If anyone's to blame, it's me. I pushed you away while you were trying to be the good sister and coax me out."

Anna immediately shut up and turned around to see Elsa come out of some shrubbery behind her.

"H-how long have you been hiding there?"

She was nervous but she had enough of the unspoken words between them so she took a deep breathe and answered, "Before Hiccup called you, he told me to hide in the bushes. He wants us to be a family and I do too. It's just I don't know what to do to mend our family." A solitary tear escaped her eye and dribbled down her face. The area was so quiet that the tear made an audible 'plop' "Do you think you could forgive me?" She asked hesitantly, "so we could be a family again?"

A broad smile split across Anna's face as she ran to her sister and tackled her into a hug. Elsa, however, lost her balance and they both fell onto the grass next to each other.

Elsa turned to her sister and said,"I love you, Anna."

Anna embraced her sister and replied, "I love you too."

**~Flashback End~**

"Hiccup, you better come back or I'll, I'll..." she paused to think. "I'll do something drastic."

She started chuckling evilly until Kai decided to ask, "are you okay princess?" Anna then looked around and realised that she was in public, as public as you can get in an isolated castle, and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm fine, Kai." He gave her a look of disbelief but held his tongue.

Three damaged warships entered Arendelle's harbour that late afternoon. The dock master, who had spotted them on the horizon earlier, hurriedly tied the ship to the dock and injured men were rushed quickly to receive treatment. Their wounds ranged from claw marks to intense burns.

"Where's the prince?" Kai exclaimed having rushed to the docks after seeing the fleet return.

"He has been severely wounded." General William answered, who had been getting off the ship.

He then walked over to Kai and whispered something in his ear. Kai's eyes widen in shock and a wrapped up Hiccup is rushed back to the castle while the guards helped Toothless to the stables to rest. Kai gets the guards to carry Hiccup to his room. The cloth covering his body was stained a dark red liquid, mostly by his legs.

"Get the doctor here, quickly," Kai ordered one of the maids. She nods hurriedly and rushes through the corridor.

When they reach Hiccup's room, he is laid immediately on his bed. The doctor arrives a few minutes later with a bundle of bandages in one arm and a purse full of medical supplies in the other. He immediately sets to work and begins to remove the bandages. The doctor had seen many wounds in his day but nothing could prepare him for what he saw.

Hiccup's left leg, slightly below the knee, was matted with blood coming from a large bite mark. A bit of bone was protruding out of his leg and the skin was blackened in some places due to the fire. The horrific smell of burnt skin and blood immediately assaulted the doctor's nose but he began to treat his wounds. After several hours of intense treatment, the doctor exited the room with looking troubled. Kai, who was waiting outside as he left when the bandages were taken off to throw up...a lot, immediately asked for the prince's condition.

The doctor released a heavy sigh then said, "I managed to treat a lot of the burns and a cracked rib I discovered but his left leg is beyond help. It has been infected and if we don't amputate we could risk further infection. He seems to also be in a coma and whether he decides to wake up is up to God." He was about to leave but looked over his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry but I did the best I could." Then walked off into the silent hallway.

Kai was in turmoil. He wanted to tell Princess Elsa the news but didn't want her to worry or get stressed with the coronation coming up in a few days. He let out a loud sigh and massaged his temple. Not telling her will only make things worse he finally decided and walked down a few rooms to Elsa's room and knocked gently on the door.

"Anna, please leave. I need to be alone." Elsa called out from the other side of the door.

"Princess, it's me, Kai. I have some news about Prince Hiccup." He heard footsteps coming closer then the door slowly creaked open revealing only her head.

"Is he okay?" she asked with concern. Kai had a flashback of Hiccup;s condition but took a deep breath to calm himself. Elsa noticed this and became worried. "Kai? What happened to him?"

"Elsa. He is currently in a coma and soon his leg will have to be amputated to stop an infection." He explained. Elsa raised her gloved hand to cover her mouth. Tears were hanging precariously at the edge of her eyes.

"W-Will he wake up?" She managed to stammer out.

"Whether he wakes up or not is up to God." Kai sends a look of sadness but bows to her and leaves leaving Elsa back to her isolation.

Elsa waited till she could no longer hear Kai's footsteps and let out a pained wail and let her tears fall. Having no control whatsoever, she decreased the room's temperatures to negatives and froze her tears as they fell making them shatter like glass.

Fear radiated off her in waves. She could possibly lose someone else close to her and even just the thought of that sent her into a fit of tears and sadness. The wind started whipping up the snow on the floor of her room and it began a mini snowstorm. The snow turned to ice sliced the walls of her room with dangerous ease. Elsa, having used up a lot of energy through the snow storm in her room, fainted and dreamt a surprisingly pleasant dream: Her and Hiccup ruling together and people cheering them on as they showcase their power. Her mother and father standing to her right and Anna to her left wearing proud smiles. She subconsciously smiled and the storm dissipated, with the ice melting away. Restoring the room to normal.


	5. Recovery

Three weeks.

That's how long Hiccup had been in a coma, quietly sleeping in his room without moving an inch or making a sound. Breathing in a steady rhythm as Elsa and Toothless waited patiently on both sides of the bed, the princess sitting next to her lover on the bed while the Night Fury was having his head on the bed with his body and tail curling around the bed. Both of them have rarely left the room since Elsa managed to calm herself down enough to actually force herself to see him.

During the first week, Hiccup broke down with a high fever from the loss of blood and his body fighting against any trace of an infection that might had managed to get in. Both Elsa and Anna took it upon themselves to take care of him, changing the bandages and reweating the towel to make sure it was cold to bring down the fever. And now, the only visible injuries that were left was the small burns on his skin and the stitches on his stump.

"Hiccup, I don't know if you can hear me." Elsa said, breaking the silence as she brushed the sleeping boy's auburn hair away from his face before taking Hiccup's hand with her gloved hand. "But, everyone's worried about you. Please wake up."

The snow user squeezed his hand and then she felt it. Hiccup's hand moved and squeezed weakly back around Elsa's, who let out a slight gasp. Toothless noticed this and perked up as the two quickly looked at Hiccup's face but nothing happened.

"He squeezed my hand, Toothless." Elsa pointed out in happiness with tears of happiness in her eyes. "It's a sign that he's alive."

Then a laugh was heard inside the room and the fire started to move in a strange way in the fireplace. Both Elsa and Toothless looked suspiciously at the fire before walking towards the fireplace. As they got closer, the flames started to form images of some kind and were depicting people. Then they both realized. The fire was showing some of Hiccup's best memories! One of them showed how he bonded with Toothless, much to the black dragon's enjoyment and Elsa's surprise.

"Did you know he could do this?" Toothless just shook his head as an answer. He had been with Hiccup ever since before the small Viking knew about his powers and even helped train them, yet he didn't know everything about his gift.

Elsa could just be fascinated over the many uses of Hiccup's flames. She had powers and could use them ever since she was a kid and yet didn't know that much of her powers but Hiccup, through training even though he just discovered his abilities, could use them in so many different ways and always found new ways to use them. Another memory was formed in the flames and this time, it was their first kiss before Hiccup went to battle and then the romantic flight they had together the day they officially became a couple. Elsa just smiled at the beautiful memories and the same goes for Toothless. They both was reassured that he would wake up soon now that these memories appeared before them with a hidden message, Hiccup wanted them to know he was okay.

The door opened and the flames stopped to move, the two present in the room turned to the door to see Anna looking at them with a confused smile.

"What are you two doing?" The youngest princess asked the two as she walked in.

"We were reigniting the fire to make sure it's warm." Elsa lied as she walked back to her spot on Hiccup's bed. "Hiccup moved today but only to squeeze my hand."

"That's great news." Anna said with a big smile. "It's a great sign that he's recovering at least." Her smile faded when she saw the worried look in her sister's eyes. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

"What if he doesn't wake up?" The princesses shared a gloomy look together with Toothless. "What if he stays like this for a long time? I do not dare to think about a life without Hiccup." Anna slowly but carefully hugged her older sister.

"Elsa. All three of us know how Hiccup is. He's one of the kindest, bravest and smartest person we know, if he managed to survive twelve years of suffering and pain on Berk then he's strong enough to get through this by himself." The crown princess looked at her younger sister with trembling but grateful eyes despite the slightly visible bags under her eyes.

"You're right, Anna."

"That's more like it! Now, get yourself a bit refreshed. Me and Toothless will watch over our brother for now." Elsa looked between Anna and Toothless with concern.

"Are you sure you can watch over him for a while without me?"

"You doubt us that much, Elsa, really? We won't do anything stupid and tell you if something happens. Right, Toothless?"

The Night Fury nodded in agreement. As much as he liked to have Elsa as company, Toothless had gotten worried about her too since she hardly slept and with every waking moment she watched over Hiccup like a hawk on its prey. Elsa was his friend's mate and Toothless wanted to make sure she took care of herself, just like Hiccup would have thought as well.

"All right, you two. But you have to promise me you come get me right away if something happens to him." Elsa commanded the two before Anna started to lead her big sister to the door.

"We'll be fine." Anna reassured her like a tenth time. "Hiccup's not going anywhere and Toothless won't leave even if someone tries to, if I ever go somewhere then I would only be gone for a few minutes. Stop worrying so much, he'll be safe with us."

Satisfied, Elsa walked out of the room with reassurance in mind thanks to her baby sister. Despite having not been together in nine years, the older sister have seen that Anna has matured a little bit since their parents died but she still had much to learn. But now, Elsa needed a well deserved shower and new set of clothes. Anna then turned to Toothless with a smile.

"I'll just go to the kitchen to ask for some fish for you." Anna said to the dragon, whose eyes light up at the mention of fish from the princess. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Roar if there's something wrong."

Anna left just a few seconds after, leaving Toothless to look after his rider as he continued to sleep. The black dragon placed his head where Elsa previously sat as he sadly remembered what happened, glancing at the space where Hiccup's leg used to be. Toothless had to grab Hiccup by his left leg with his mouth before he fell into the inferno of the former Queen, but he bit too hard and now it was gone. He had just closed his eyes to get a shut eye when he heard Hiccup moaning and immediately sat straight again. This was the second time the human had done something in three weeks time.

_"Hiccup?"_ Toothless called out as he saw Hiccup's fingers start to twitch and Hiccup stirring. _"We miss you. Come on, open your eyes. Wake up."_

For the first time in days, the Dragon Prince opened his emerald green eyes to the world around him.

* * *

Hiccup was confused. He could hear Elsa and Anna's worried voices but he couldn't respond or even move his body. It refused his commands and he remained in darkness, he wanted to say that they don't have to worry about him, that he was fine. But he couldn't. The last thing he remembered was being hit hard by the Red Death's tail when he and Toothless tried to avoid the massive wave of fire. Then everything was just endless darkness but Hiccup desperately wanted to open his eyes and comfort them, to tell them that it would take more than fire to take him down. It took awhile but eventually, Hiccup managed to finally move and force his eyes to open to meet the big neon green eyes of his Night Fury best friend.

"T-Tooth… less…?" Hiccup croaked hoarsely, noticing how weak and stiff he felt.

_"You're awake!" _Toothless exclaimed in happiness as he gently nudged his rider multiple times with Hiccup weakly trying to push him away with a smile, but failed. _"You're finally awake! We were so worried about you!"_ The Night Fury was too excited to notice his paw accidentally stepped on Hiccup's stomach, causing the human to gasp and jolted up into sitting position in pain before slowly laying back down. _"Sorry! Got too excited."_

"Don't worry. I'm used to it." Hiccup replied before scratching Toothless on the chin. The young prince then looked around, noticing that he was in his room in Arendelle castle. "How did I get here?"

_"Kai, William and the guards brought you here once we returned, getting a doctor to check your injuries."_ Toothless explained before getting somber, much to Hiccup's confusion. _"They managed to treat most of them… except…"_ Hiccup got alarmed when he saw Toothless' gaze move towards his legs, or rather leg. The former Viking moved his pillows slightly to be able to sit up and was shocked over not feeling his left foot but also saw in panic that most of his leg from the knee down was gone, leaving a stump just a few inches below his knee.

"Toothless, what happened to my leg?" Toothless closed his eyes in guilt.

_"When we crashed into the Queen's tail and you got knocked off the saddle, I grabbed you with my mouth but I guess I bit with too much force, injuring it to the point they had to cut it off in order to save you."_ Hiccup looked at his friend in sympathy. _"I'm sorry, Hiccup."_

"You don't have to apologize." The dragon looked up to see a small smile on Hiccup's exhausted face. "Me losing my leg because of you makes us even now."

_"Why does that makes us even with you losing your leg?"_

"Your tail fin, Toothless." Said dragon then looked at his tail, realizing what Hiccup meant. "I took away something important for you to fly and now, you took away something that made me able to walk. Ironically, both the limbs we lost are on the left side of our bodies." They both chuckled slightly. Hiccup then brushed both his hands over Toothless before they placed their foreheads against each other, both closing their eyes. "Thank you, for saving my life, bud."

_"You saved me first, but you're welcome, my prince."_ Toothless broke away before giving Hiccup a lick on his cheek, causing the human to laugh slightly. The door then opened and the two became quiet as Anna walked inside, who somehow didn't notice Hiccup was awake.

"Sorry, if it took so long." Anna apologized totally oblivious that there was a third person listening. "One of the cooks gave me a cup of hot chocolate and asked me about Hiccup, as well I had to check to make sure they didn't put any eels in your food again."

"...Anna…?" The youngest finally looked up and started to tear up when she saw Hiccup, awake and well despite the tired look on his face.

"Hiccup!" Anna exclaimed loudly in happiness before going back into the hallway. "Someone get Elsa, Hiccup's awake!" The princess ran back inside and hugged her brother figure tightly.

Elsa had just finished changing when she heard a knock on her door, quickly putting on her charm bracelet Hiccup had made her some time ago. The crown princess opened the door slightly to see one of the maids there.

"What is it?" Elsa asked confused as the only ones that would regularly knock on her door was Hiccup, Anna, Kai and Gerda.

"It's Prince Hiccup, your highness." The maid answered and Elsa instantly got into panic mode.

The snow princess raced down the hall with many worried thoughts. Did something happen to Hiccup? Did he get a seizure and died? Elsa tried her best to get the bad thoughts out of her head to not only to control her powers but also think about Anna's words she said not too long ago. When she came to Hiccup's room and took a deep breath to prepare for the worst out come before she quickly opened the door.

"Anna, what happened to Hiccup?!" Elsa exclaimed extremely worried before she saw him.

Her sister was sitting next to Hiccup, her eyes red and her face stained with tears and a big smile. But the dragon rider was awake! Hiccup had finally awoken from his coma and was sitting up, Elsa's eyes started glaze with tears as she ran up to her boyfriend and bailed out all her worries as Hiccup cradled her.

"It's okay, Elsa." Hiccup soothed his lover. "I'm right here and not leaving anytime soon." Anna and Toothless could only smile at the loving exchange.

"I'll go and fetch the doctor and some food." Anna said to Toothless, who nodded before she left again. After a few more seconds, Elsa finally calmed down.

"I got so worried." Elsa sniffed as Hiccup brushed away some of her tears. "I thought I would lose you too."

"It takes more than a bit of fire to kill me." The prince replied much to Toothless annoyance.

_"That fire actually almost killed you, dumbass."_ The Night Fury huffed before smacking Hiccup on the head with his tail.

"Thank you for mentioning that, you useless reptile." Hiccup mumbled as he rubbed the sore spot on his head and Elsa giggled at the conversation despite not understanding Toothless like her boyfriend. "I see you're wearing the bracelet I made you."

Both of them looked at the charm bracelet made of Gronckle Iron on Elsa's wrist. There was five charms that represented each member of the royal family. A tiara and a crown representing her parents respectively, a sunflower representing Anna and a Night Fury to symbolize Hiccup and Toothless. In between the two last charms was a beautiful snowflake that was slightly bigger than the rest, representing the owner herself.

"I've been wearing it since you left." Elsa explained she started to fiddle with the charms. "It helped to reassure me and made it feel like you were with me all the time."

"I'm glad it came to good use while I was away." Hiccup kissed Elsa on the forehead.

After a check up from the doctor and Hiccup getting some food in his system, the Dragon Prince started to tell the sisters about his battle with the Red Death and even drew a picture of it to show them, but left out the part of him using his powers to keep his and Elsa's secret away from Anna. Soon, Anna decided to let the three of them spend some time together alone, feeling a bit jealous of their love for each other and awkward. Hiccup, Elsa and Toothless had gotten some shut eye when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Hiccup called out as he and Elsa sat back up. In came Kai, who bowed as an apology.

"I apologize for interrupting but General William wishes to speak with you." The royal Stewart explained as the general walked in and Kai closed the door to give them privacy.

"Prince Hiccup, I'm glad you have finally awoken." William said and the auburn haired boy bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you. I'm glad to be back." Hiccup replied.

"I don't know how to thank you for bringing Hiccup back alive, general." Elsa pointed out grateful.

"There's no need to thank me, your majesty." William replied while shaking his head. "I'll do anything to protect the royal family to the day I die." The royals smiled grateful but Hiccup remembered something.

"General. About what I did back there…" Hiccup said serious with Elsa looking at him confused. "You and the other soldiers have to swear to not tell anyone about my powers, it has been a secret between the three of us and the late King and Queen. If people got word of what I can do then they would kill me on the spot."

"You don't have to worry, my prince." William answered. "We've already swore it to secrecy." The statement shocked the two magic users quite a deal. "Our loyalty and respect for you is enough. What happened when we found you and the dragon after the battle, I still can't wrap my head around it."

"What in God's name happened on that island?" Elsa asked completely confused over the sudden information that came from the two men.

"When Toothless showed us you were unconscious and terribly injured, all of the dragons surrounded all of us." The general slowly told the two and looked at the sleeping dragon by the fireplace in wonder. "We weren't sure what to do until we saw it. All the dragons bowed in respect and gratitude to the two of you. They even helped us through the fog bank in order to get your injuries treated as quickly as possible. Once we got close enough, almost all the dragons flew back to the archipelago."

"Wait. 'Almost all of them'?" Hiccup asked confused. William just smiled and from behind his back, came a green Terrible Terror crawling onto his shoulder.

_"Remember me?"_ The Terror chirped with Toothless, who had been listening on the conversation, looking at it annoyed.

"You're one of the Terrors we met on that island after our test drive." Hiccup recognized as the Terror flew to the prince's shoulder.

_"Fish thief."_ Toothless replied annoyed and Hiccup chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" The Dragon Prince asked the little dragon perched on his shoulder as he scratched its chin. "Arendelle is a few days away from the archipelago and dragon territory."

_"I wanted see if you were okay, Dragon Prince." _The Terror explained. _"Now I can tell the other dragons that you are okay!"_

"Hello, little guy." Elsa greeted as she started to scratch the little dragon on the back of its head.

_"Oh, that feels nice!"_ The Terrible Terror chirped in delight and looked curious at Elsa once she stopped. _"I like her."_

"It seems he just wanted to check up on me to tell the other dragons." Hiccup explained to the humans in the room. "The dragons from the nest must be very worried about me and sent this Terror to make sure me and Toothless were okay."

"I thought Terrible Terrors flew in flocks of five to ten." The crown princess pointed out.

_"I'm tougher than I look!" _The Terror exclaimed proud.

"He says that he's tougher than he looks." Hiccup translated for them. "Can I ask a favor out of you?"

_"What, my prince?"_ The Terror questioned in curiosity.

"Can you leave a message to someone from Berk?" Hiccup asked causing the humans to glare at him in concern.

"Hiccup, you can't be serious!" Elsa exclaimed seriously.

"I agree with Princess Elsa." General William agreed with the blond princess. "Any contact with Berk can put your life at risk, especially if they manages to figure out why the King never responded to their desperate plea for help."

"I promise that they won't be able to figure it out that I'm here." Hiccup told them serious. "There's only two people on Berk that knows that I'm alive and that I'm living in Arendelle. That's my father figure Gobber The Belch and Fishlegs Ingerman, the only teen that didn't bully me back then. He found out about me under one of my trips and promised to not tell anyone about me and Toothless after I told him the truth about my 'death'. Fishlegs is a dragon geek as he read the Dragon manual more than anyone and the easiest to convince about the dragons' true nature."

"I suppose you're right." Elsa sighed. "Gobber have managed to keep his silence for this long and you trust this Fishlegs enough to tell him your story. However, how will this Terror get there unnoticed?"

"Terrible Terrors are known for being incredibly stealthy and quick, everyone always underestimate them because of their small size." Hiccup explained simply as he had taken out some paper and a pen to write the letter, closing it with his personal sigal on the front and tied it around the small dragon's back leg. "This way, we can know what's happening on Berk to make sure."

_"I won't stop flying until this letter is delivered safely."_ The Terror squeaked determined as William opened the balcony.

"Thank you, Sharpshot." The Terror tilted his head in confusion. "It's your new name. Remember, stay out of sight until you get the chance to deliver this to Fishlegs. He'll know what to do."

Sharpshot nodded before quickly flying off into the sky, determined to deliver the message no matter what. He didn't want to disappoint Hiccup and Toothless as they were both their saviors and Alphas.

* * *

It had been almost four weeks since the latest dragon raid happened on Berk. The Viking village have managed to get a well deserved rest from the fighting and get back on their feet, but it was unnatural that no raids had come under that time and they had yet to find the dragon nest. Hiccup was well forgotten throughout the village except for three people, Gobber, Fishlegs and Stoick.

The lonesome Chief never mentioned or denied he had a son except for when you took him off guard, Stoick mourned Hiccup once he was alone in his house and reminiscing about the days he raised the young boy by himself after Valka was taken. He missed him and felt slightly guilty for treating Hiccup the way he did, Stoick tried to forget everything concerning Hiccup with his chiefing duties and drinks of mead but nothing worked.

Fishlegs and Gobber, however, knew that Hiccup was alive and that he managed to train dragons instead of killing them. Fishlegs met Hiccup personally when the former heir saved him from a few wild dragons when the big teen were with some others to gather supplies from another island, he almost didn't recognize Hiccup at first but once the dragon rider took of his mask, Fishlegs was shocked that he was alive. Hiccup had told him everything that happened to him the last couple of years he was gone from Berk. However, he hasn't seen Hiccup's dragon friend Toothless nor been told of what species of dragon it was since it wasn't nearby.

Fishlegs had informed Gobber of where Hiccup was but they swore not to go after the former Viking unless it was absolutely necessary. Gobber took Hiccup's absence pretty hard but he was reassured when he goes back to the only evidence of Hiccup being alive, his letter that he left by the blacksmith door the day the apprentice disappeared.

"Gobber!" Fishlegs called out, overhearing the sound of the hammer against the metal. The old blacksmith stopped his work to look at the big teen, who was panting heavily from probably running.

"Wha' is it now, lad?" Gobber asked confused. Fishlegs took a moment to catch his breath before he showed a piece of rolled up parchment with a sigal.

"It's from Hiccup!" Fishlegs exclaimed hushed and Gobber quickly looked outside the smithy to make sure no one was around.

"Are yah sure it's from him?" The blacksmith asked to be sure.

"Yeah, a Terrible Terror had this strapped on his leg before it went hiding in my room somewhere." Fishlegs explained. "Only Hiccup would have thought to use a Terror in order to send messages, which is pretty clever if you think about it and it has the mark Strike Class mark on it that Hiccup had printed of his shoulder pad."

"Well, what are yah waitin' for? Tell me what it says!" Gobber demanded. Fishlegs opened the letter.

"Dear Fishlegs…" The blond teen read out loud to Gobber, "...I finally managed to find a way to keep us in touch with each other. The Terrible Terror is called Sharpshot, just give him a few fish and some rest then he'll be able to send messages between you and us in Arendelle. He came to me just recently as I'm recovering from a battle injury. I don't want to go into detail about it but all I can say is, the dragons will never raid you again. I made sure of that. Tell Gobber that thanks to him and everything he taught me made this possible, without his mentorship I wouldn't be able to stop this war for good. Send me a message of Berk's current state and I can tell the dragons of what you said. From Hiccup, Prince of Arendelle."

Both was left in awestruck, Hiccup had managed something that Vikings haven't managed in three hundred years.

"You think Hiccup really found a way to stop the war for good?" Fishlegs questioned in wonder.

"Ah don't know, lad." Gobber replied a bit worried. "But tha' with the battle injury is enough proof that he did somethin' and now we haven' had a raid in four weeks, whatever Hiccup did, saved many lives. Both on Berk and in Arendelle. Let's give him our thanks if we see him personally."

Fishlegs nodded in agreement. Despite being weak and small, despite what the people of Berk had done to him, Hiccup had managed to do the impossible. The most bravest thing you could think possible was done by the one person they thought was weak and useless. Hiccup wasn't Hiccup the Useless anymore, he was the Dragon Prince of Arendelle.


	6. Coronation Day

**A/N: Just to make it clear. I'm only going off the information of the first Frozen movie and not any information that came after the movie except the way Elsa's magic works, that way I will know how to make Hiccup's powers be the oppisite of hers in more ways. Like before, I won't include Frozen 2 or Httyd 3 in this fanfic except some info and outfits. There will be some easter eggs from those movies. Otherwise, no storylines or canon events will be here.**

* * *

After a few months of recovery and rehabilitation for Hiccup, he could finally walk normally with his new prosthetic leg and made a new saddle and tail fin for Toothless that fit together with the peg leg. It took some time but now the dragon rider and his dragon could lift back into the sky again and Hiccup used the extra material that was left to make a special tail fin that Toothless could operate himself when Hiccup was busy or too exhausted to go flying with him.

But the invention that was one of his personal favorites to work on was Inferno. A retractable sword that had the ability is be inflamed thanks to Monstrous Nightmare saliva and could also release Hideous Zippleback gas from the end of the hilt. Both sides had lighters so he could manually create sparks to light it up. It was more of a tool to calm wild dragons rather than a weapon, in case they couldn't realize he was the Dragon Prince to pretend he was a dragon himself.

However, that was four years ago. Everything had been peaceful and the entire castle was in preparation for Elsa's coronation within a few weeks. Anna was extremely excited for the coronation as it would be the first time in years that the gate would be opened for the people, but her older siblings wasn't.

Elsa and Hiccup were scared of what would happen, especially when you considering that they haven't been around that amount of people in years and their secret being revealed. But Hiccup could relax when he had gotten a Terror Mail from the Defenders of the Wing and the Berserkers that they would come for the ceremony, that way he could introduce his family to each other.

What they didn't know, the emissaries that sent the letters to the two tribes went into the wrong direction thanks to the stormy winds. Accidentally setting their course towards Berk, Hiccup's old village and tribe which no one was allowed to contact unless by order of the prince.

* * *

It was early morning on the island of Berk. With the dragon raids mysteriously ending four years ago, everything was as peaceful as there can be when the twins were pranking and causing trouble for the tribe. Stoick was doing his daily duties as chief when an unauthorized ship arrived at the harbor of their remote island, he hadn't expected a ship since Trader Johan disappeared a year ago and had them look for a new trading partner. However, this ship wasn't from the archipelago and the same would go to the flower like symbol on the sails.

"Greetings strangers, welcome to our village." Stoick greeted the men on the ship as he arrived at the harbor and an emissary walked off the ship.

"Thank you, you must be the chief, am I correct?" The emissary asked.

"Yes, the name's Stoick." The chief answered as they shook hands. "However, may I ask why you have come here to Berk?"

"We're messengers of Arendelle." The emissary answered, causing Stoick to be shocked and he was given a letter. "We've come on behalf of the new queen, her coronation is to be held in two weeks in Arendelle and thus being we were asked to bring an invitation to you to attend the coronation of Queen Elsa. We ask you to attend, however, you are only allowed to take one to two people with you."

"Understood." Stoick replied. "I'll give an answer if we can."

"Unfortunately, we need an answer right away." The emissary explained serious. "We and my men will wait until late afternoon as we are resting from travel and need to return as fast as possible."

"Of course." Stoick answered, understanding the situation.

In a matter of minutes, Stoick gathered the council to ask which two people would come with the chief to represent Berk under the coronation. The twins were definitely a no and the same goes for Snotlout. The nephew had still training to catch up on if he would become chief, though it was starting to wonder off since he took too much time trying to flirt with Astrid which ended in catastrophe to both him and the village. So it was quickly decided that the two that would be coming with Stoick to Arendelle was Astrid and Fishlegs.

Astrid was the pride and joy of Berk since she was the strongest and best warrior in the village and had defeated a lot of dragons as a Shieldmaiden. Fishlegs was probably the smartest person out of all the vikings thanks to the dragon knowledge and herbology information, he was ready to explore the world and was more useful since the big boy refused to hurt a dragon for reasons unknown to the rest of the people except for Gobber apparently. Fishlegs got super giddy when he heard he was leaving to go to Arendelle, finally meeting Hiccup again after years of communicating via Terror Mail and meet Toothless personally now that he gave his word to not ever hurt a dragon unless it was absolutely necessary. Thankfully, that time hasn't come to pass.

Gobber was sharpening a sword when Fishlegs came with the news that he would be a representative on their visit to Arendelle, but the blacksmith couldn't ignore the feeling that something wasn't right with the sudden invite.

"Ahhh, I'm so excited!" Fishlegs squealed in excitement. "I can't wait to visit Arendelle and see him again after all these years."

"I don' know, Fishlegs." Gobber said suspicious as the two didn't know that Astrid was eavesdropping on their conversation nearby. "The lad specifically said he'll never contact whole Berk after all tha'. Especially on an event like this! It is really important that he probably works himself to exhaustion, and even if he did, the lad would have just messaged the two of us. Not Stoick."

"Yeah, you're right." Fishlegs started to consider. "I'll ask him after the ceremony and when we're alone. Looks like we can't keep this a secret from much longer, Gobber."

"Ah know, Fishlegs." Gobber agreed. "Let's hope he is prepared for this. What he said in the many letters, this situation might end up badly when he sees you under the party. For both him and you."

Astrid arched an eyebrow, who were they talking about? Did they know someone in Arendelle? But how would they be able to keep in contact with each other? The Shieldmaiden was utterly confused. By the sound of it, the blond men had been keeping this a secret for a long time and under everyone's noses. She wanted to tell Stoick but without evidence, that was less likely to get them to talk at all. Another thing had her confused was how on earth would their contact be able to send letters, it could come with Johan but he went missing a year ago so it was impossible to get letters delivered to other villages and the highlands. Whoever they're talking about must have been gone for quite some time, Astrid decided to keep an eye on Fishlegs once they arrived in Arendelle.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Today was the day. Today was the Coronation for Elsa to finally become queen of the kingdom after four years of being ruled by Hiccup and the council, which worked surprisingly well even though the sisters would normally find the former-Viking sleeping on his desk in his room. The only thing that made them nervous was that the gates had to be opened and guests had to be invited after twelve years of isolation. The harbor was bustling with life as guests from other countries and kingdoms arrived to watch the ceremony.

A new dawn rises over the fjords. Ships pull up to the docks. Guests pile out. The dock master waves to the incoming docking ships. "Welcome to Arendelle!" He greets with a joyous smile. They pass the May Pole being raised with people happily clapping dressed in their best.

"I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!" Said one man who was rushing with his wife.

"And for a whole day! Faster, Persi!" His wife urged as they made their way towards the castle. They pass a tiny but menacing duke, who wears taps on his shoes to enhance his presence. Two thug like guards follow close behind him.

"Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches..." He catches himself quickly looking around, "...Did I just say that out loud?" He stated rather nervous. Everyone was making their way down the bridge towards the castle gates.

"Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to see the Queen, and the Princess. I bet they're absolutely lovely." Said a man in an Irish accent. As a Spanish Dignitary nodded agreeing with him.

"I bet they are beautiful. The Prince must be a genius from the rumors I've heard." The Spanish man said.

Pulling into port was a Viking ship catching many glances, most never seeing such a ship like it before. The dock master had his men take their rope lines and tie them to the posts as the board was put out for them to descend from the boat deck. Stoick stepped down first then Astrid and Fishlegs. All three were in awe looking around at the sight, having never seen anything like it before.

"Welcome. Checking in?" The dock master asked.

"Hairy Hooligan tribe from the island of Berk." Stoick said to him offering the rolled parchment that the messenger had given him 14 days ago.

"Yes yes, we've been expecting you. I have your stay area all prepared, our men will handle your luggage. The coronation is in an hour, all guests are to head right to the castle gates." The dock master smiled wide to them.

"Aye, thank you. Come along." Stoick said motioning to the two of them to follow him towards the gates.

"This place is amazing." Fishlegs breathed out as he looked around. "The architecture is so different from Berk and it's amazing that there hasn't been any dragon attacks here."

"Well, Arendelle is far south from dragon territory." Astrid pointed out glancing at the big boy next to her. "It's probably uninhabitable for them and no way to collect food, so it's better off leaving it alone."

"I have to agree with Fishlegs. This place is truly amazing." Stoick nodded in agreement. "Hurry up, we aren't here for sightseeing." Astrid eyed Fishlegs as they continued to walk towards the castle gates, soon she would finally figure out what he had been hiding from their tribe.

Meanwhile in the castle, Kai was running through the hallways in his search for the young prince. Elsa had requested his presence in the late king's study and Hiccup hadn't been seen since breakfast, he was not even dressed in his royal robes yet and it was almost time for the ceremony.

"Excuse me, have you seen Prince Hiccup anywhere?" Kai asked one of the maids as she walked past.

"Yes, in fact, he's in the training room with the general." The maid answered before walking away to continue with the preparations as Kai shakes his head in amusement.

"He's too forgetful when he makes a new discovery with his inventions." The Royal Stewart mumbled to himself before quickly walking towards his destination.

True to the maid's words, Hiccup was indeed in the training room. He was clashing with William as he held the burning Inferno in his hands. The sound of grunting and metal meets metal rang through the room they were currently in as they continued to fight.

Not much of Hiccup's appearance had changed except that his eyes glowed with confidence and had an almost unnoticeable stubble on his chin as he wears his standard outfit which matched his special made prosthetic. He had gained a leaner, stronger figure which hid perfect muscles underneath his clothes. If he was still on Berk, Hiccup wouldn't be considered a runt anymore but doubt that fact because he still didn't look like a 'normal' Viking.

"You've gotten stronger, your highness." William grunted as he attempted an attack on the auburn haired young man, who blocked it with Inferno in one hand.

"I've had a great teacher." Hiccup replied shortly as the two grinned at each other.

"There you are, Prince Hiccup." Kai said in relief as he came inside as both teacher and student stopped the fighting. "Princess Elsa is requesting your presence in the study." Hiccup raised an eyebrow in question as he pulled the inflamed blade back into the handle before placing it on his leg.

"I'm sorry, Kai." Hiccup stated confused. "Why is Elsa in Agnarr's study and not in her room?"

"Because it's coronation day, my prince." Kai explained and Hiccup quickly remembered, facepalming himself for his stupidity.

"By the Gods! I just had to forget about today!" Hiccup exclaimed slightly before turning back to the Stewart. "How long do I have to prepare myself?"

"Half an hour. Your robes are in your room together with the prosthetic, just like you asked." Kai explained and the Dragon Prince sighed in relief.

"Sorry William, we have to take this sparring match some other time." Hiccup apologized to the general, who chuckled as the two started to leave.

"Just hurry to your lady now, don't want to keep her waiting for long!" William called out and Hiccup blushed slightly at the comment.

"Are the decorations and instruments in place?" Hiccup asked as he started to take off his braces while they walked through the hallways towards his room, so he could change.

"Working on the finishing touches as we speak and all the instruments are already in the ballroom." Kai answered with a smile, loving the determined and organized mind of the prince.

"Have there been any trouble with the guests?"

"Everyone have safely arrived and are waiting by the gates."

"And Toothless is in the stables as he promised?"

"Yes. A couple of guards has been assigned to give him food and company until nightfall."

"Is Anna awake yet? She usually sleeps in late."

"I'm about to check on her to make sure." Kai answered as they arrived and Hiccup looked at Kai with a grateful smile.

"What would I do without you?" Kai placed a hand on the dragon rider's shoulder in comfort.

"You get yourself ready. Don't worry, you and Princess Elsa will do just fine. I'll make an excuse to the guests whenever the two of you need a break from the party."

"Thank you, Kai." Hiccup then walked into his room to change into his prince suit and special prosthetic that was made for these events to cover up the loss of his left leg to not raise any questions.

* * *

"Princess Anna...?" Came Kai's voice after there were a few hard knock on her door, Anna sits up with major bed head. She coughs and snorts pulling a hair from her mouth.

"...Huh? Yeah?" Anna says barely awake.

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am but–..." Kai began slowly.

"No, you didn't. I've been up for hours..." Anna mumbled as she began to fall back asleep while sitting. She snores. Her head drops, startling her awake. "Who is it?" She asked quickly as she rubs her eyes and stretched a bit.

"It's still me, ma'am. Time to get ready." Kai informs her gently now.

"Ready for what?" Anna replied sleepily.

"Your sister's...coronation, ma'am." Kai replies.

"My sister's cor-neration..." She whispers a but then her eye opens enough to catch sight of her coronation dress. She bolts, wide awake in excitement. "Its Coronation Day! Ha ha!"

She leaps out of bed to get dressed in record time and bursts out of her room, wearing her coronation dress. She finishes pinning ribbons in her hair. Seeing the hustle and bustle of preparations, she can't help but be excited and sing in joyousness of the occasion. Today the gates would be open! They hadn't been opened since she was a kid.

_"The window is open. So's that door. I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we opened 8,000 salad plates!"_ She watched as the staff was carrying stacks of plates to the dining room. Anna slides along the floor of the ballroom in her socks. _"For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates!"_ She slides down the spiral staircase and lands at the bottom near metal suit of armor. She shakes hands with a suit of armor. Accidentally breaks it and hides the evidence.

_"There'll be actually real live people. It'll be totally strange...but wow I'm so ready for this change!"_ She sang out coming to a window and jumps out onto a window washer's pulley. She raises herself up to see the ships arriving. _"Because for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night..."_ She rushes outside in to the gardens happily and follows a family of geese.

_"Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone...Because for the first time in forever, I won't be alone."_ Anna crouched down as three geese jumped in to her palms. "I can't wait to meet everyone..." She pauses then gasps, "What if I meet THE ONE?"

She adds giggling before placing the geese down and rushing back inside where the food and snacks were. Anna twisted herself in a velvet drape like it's a gown.

_"Tonight imagine me gown and all, all fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace..." _She sang happily as she notices the bust sculpture of a man across the room. _"I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger, tall and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face..."_ She finishes by stuffing chocolate from the tray beside her in her mouth.

_"But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre."_ Anna grabs the bust and swings it around to imitate her dancing. _"Nothing like the life I've led so far!"_ She sings as the bust goes flying and lands on the top of the cake. She smiles nervously and quickly rushes away. Anna burst into the portrait room, bounces on the furniture, and interacts with the paintings.

_"For the first time in forever. There'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone...And I know it's totally crazy to dream I'd find romance...but for the first time in forever. At least I've got a chance..."_ Anna says gently.

Elsa stares out the window with Hiccup behind her from the study as the coronation guests arrive. She sighs taking a deep breath, recalling the words her father drilled in to her head growing up before Hiccup came in to her life.

"Nervous?" Hiccup asked gently and the soon-to-be queen nodded.

_"Don't let them in...Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be..._" She says as calmly as she could manage.

Elsa moves to a painting of her father's coronation. She takes off her gloves and mimics the painting by holding a candlestick and ornament in place of an orb and scepter which she'd have to hold during the ceremony, seemed easy but her problem was she couldn't wear the gloves.

_"Conceal. Don't feel. Put on a show...Make one wrong move and everyone will know..._" The candlestick and ornament ice over. Elsa gasps, slams them back down onto the table. She tries to reassure herself.

_"But it's only for today..." _Hiccup tells her as she puts her gloves back on and him melting the ice on the objects.

_"It's only for today!"_ Anna sings happily as she's running out the door to the main gates which are to be opened on Elsa's command.

_"It's an agony to wait..."_ Elsa sings to Hiccup as she took her arm around his in an ascorting manner before walking to the door where their attendants were awaiting Elsa's orders.

_"It's an agony to wait!" _Anna makes it outside as the guards have their hands on the doors to the gate.

Elsa and Hiccup opened the doors of the study, facing the attendants with her other hand folded in front of her calmly. _"Tell the guards to open up the gates."_ Both of them states. The word traveled quick as below the gates began to be pulled open by the guards.

_"The gates!" _Anna said happily as she rushed out seeing everyone there, she first saw Rapunzel and Eugene. Waving to them as she kept moving, looking at everything.

Finally, the gates are open Anna moves through the crowd, admiring the people around her. _"For the first time in forever..."_ Anna sings out ducking under the large yellow cake bring brought in.

_"Don't let them in. Don't let them see."_ Elsa sang as the couple moved through the halls towards the balcony to watch the people come in the castle gates.

_"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!"_ Anna smiled moving around, dancing between the people walking through the gates.

_"Be the good girl you always have to be..."_ Elsa and Hiccup opened the doors to the balcony and walked out looking down gently but full of nerves as Hiccup reassured her.

_"A chance to change my lonely world..." _Anna looked up at the sky, whirling around a lamp post on the bridge wall. _"A chance to find true love..."_

_"Conceal. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know..."_ She sang softly as Hiccup took her hand to squeeze it and she looked at him, seeing a confident smile on his lips. Elsa was truly grateful that the dragon rider never left her side when she truly needed it. Anna hurries over the bridge and into the village square.

_"I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! Cause for the first time in forever...for the first time in forever...Nothing's in my way!"_ She sang out before being slammed right into the breast of a horse. She falls back and lands in a small wooden boat. It tips off of the dock. She's heading overboard. But just then, the horse slams his hoof into the boat and steadies it.

"Hey!" Anna says frustrated as she pulls the bucket off her head looking up at who hit her.

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" Says the rider whom Anna now finds handsome and regal.

"Hey. I-ya, no. No. I'm okay." Anna says more gently to him with a smile.

"Are you sure?" The rider asks again.

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm okay." Anna says struggling to get up now, the rider hops down from his horse and steps into the boat. "I'm great, actually." Anna sighed contently.

"Oh, thank goodness." He offers her a hand and their eyes meet. Instant chemistry. He helps her to her feet then bows to introduce himself. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Now curtseying to him she replies, "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Princess...? My Lady!" Hans says quickly to her. He drops to his knees, head bowed. The horse bows too, curling his hoof up and out of the boat. The boat tips. Hans tumbles on top of Anna.

"Hi...again." Anna replies blushing a little. The horse slams his foot back into the boat to stabilize it. Anna and Hans tumble the other way. Anna lands on top of him.

"Oh boy." Hans chuckles nervously.

"Ha. This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just because we're–...I'm awkward. You're gorgeous." Anna went wide eyed, had she really just said that to him? "Wait, what?" She asks herself aloud. Hans quickly gets to his feet and helps Anna up again.

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse...and for every moment after." He says to her.

"No. No-no. It's fine. I'm not THAT Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be- yeash! 'Cuz, you know..." Anna stops her rambling as she patted the horse a few times, "Hello." She greets it. "But, lucky you, it's-it's just m" Anna says looking at Hans now with a soft smile.

"Just you?" Hans smiles, amused. She smiles back. The bells are heard ringing, Anna doesn't notice at first; she's too busy drinking in Hans's handsomeness.

"...The bells. The coronation. I-I-I better go. I have to...I better go." She hurries off, stops, turns back. Gives Hans a little wave. "Bye!" As she rushes off again, Hans waves back. The horse waves too, once again taking his hoof out of the boat.

"Oh no." Hans says worried. The boat falls, with Hans in it. Splash! It lands upside down in the water. Hans raises it up off of him, gasping for air but smiles watching Anna run off towards the church.

Reaching the chapel, everything was in place as people were entering and taking their seats. Anna quickly slid in to her place off to the side with Hiccup while Elsa stood front and center in front of the altar facing everyone with the easiest smile she could manage. Oh she hated this and wanted it to be over. It almost was. It was already 4:00 in the afternoon. The ceremony would take an hour, then the party, then it would be over.

"You can do this, Elsa…" She saw Hiccup mouthing to her before she looked up and praying to God things went smoothly.

An hour passed, the ceremony was simple really. Taking oaths and greetings explaining what the ceremony was for, a quick tribute to the fallen king and queen they had lost but now the moment had come. Her crowning as queen, it was almost over. Elsa stood at the altar while Hiccup and Anna stands off to one side. She peeks out to the audience to see Hans who waves at her from the pews. Anna gives a small wave back as Hiccup eyed her curiously while looking at Elsa as the bishop lifted the crown off the pillow behind him.

Elsa bowed her head to him with eyes closed. The crown is placed on her head then she lifts her head up and opened her eyes to see the scepter and orb are presented to her on a pillow. She slowly reaches for them but the bishop clears his throat making her stop, she knew she was caught with the gloves. She wasn't allowed to wear them for this part.

"Your Majesty, the gloves." The bishop whispers to her. Elsa hesitates and breathes nervously, removing her gloves, places them on the pillow. Her hands shake ferociously but takes the orb and scepter, then turns to the people. "Sehm hon hell-drr in-um hell-gum. Ayg-num ok krund ee thes-um hellgah. Stahth, ehk teh frahm fur-ear uthear..." The bishop recites in old norse as Elsa glances down nervously at the scepter and orb which had started to freeze over. Hiccup notices it and started to get worried, not knowing that his father was in the room with Fishlegs and Astrid. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." He finishes.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The crowd responds.

Elsa and Hiccup breathes a sigh of relief, just in time. Elsa manages to set the orb and scepter back down on the pillow before anyone notices the ice. She picks up her gloves and slips them on. She had made it. The room clapped for her standing from the pews as she smiled at them all wanting to look like everything was fine. Not long after, the party had begun. Hiccup walked over to her, taking Elsa's gloved hands in his own before kissing her forehead. It was just the party left then everything would be fine. Right?

* * *

As all the guests arrived into the ballroom, two of three Vikings were utterly confused under the coronation ceremony. Both at the now crowned queen's nervous behavior and the strange auburn haired man standing next to Princess Anna, they had no idea if it was their brother or a close friend of theirs but Fishlegs knew the truth. The scholar was shocked to see Hiccup standing so regal and beaming with confidence, he couldn't wait to have a conversation with his girlfriend and younger sister.

"Well, that was… interesting." Astrid said as the Berkians stood off to the side near a wall.

"It truly was. Such an interesting way of crowing." Fishlegs pointed out interested. "And that old Norse too. Guess the Arendalians were Vikings long ago."

"What are we going to do now, Chief?" Astrid asked Stoick. "We leave?"

"No. We'll wait for the announcements, then we go and introduce ourselves before we ask for an alliance with the queen." Stoick replied in an commanding voice, not noticing Fishlegs sudden stiffness at the mention of making an alliance but Astrid noticed.

"Is there something you're hiding from us, Fishlegs?" The Shieldmaiden questioned, getting Stoick's attention. Fishlegs started to get nervous.

Springly music filled the ballroom as guests dance, eat or talking to each other. Multiple trumpets sound brought the room's attention as they turned towards the throne, where Kai is ready to announce the royal family with pride.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Kai announced with a smile as Elsa enters and stands in the front of the throne but close to the guests, poised and confident. "Prince Hiccup of Arendelle."

"Hiccup?!" Stoick and Astrid exclaimed hushed in disbelief, thinking they heard wrong.

Hiccup calmly walked over to Elsa as Kai moves the purple cape a bit for the prince to stand on the left side of his beloved. He was dressed in a simpler version of Agnarr's usual royal clothing without the medals and ropes, a dark red sash strapped across from the left shoulder down to his right hip with a circular brooch with his usual Toothless symbol in the middle fastened on the sash. His prosthetic leg hidden from view under his dress pants leg and shoe. Most guests wondered who he was but only four of them knew who he was. Hiccup Haddock, the Dragon Prince and Trainer.


	7. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Here's a new chapter which I think is pretty intense. Let me hear your suggestions and ideas for this fic, share them with me and see if it comes into this and I'll shout out to you guys in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Despite the amount of people with some familiar faces among them, Hiccup didn't feel panic or afraid like on Berk. Most of them were present under his announcement as prince of the small kingdom while others have heard of his intelligence and bravery but not the full story. Hiccup looked at his girlfriend by his side, who nodded with a smile. They both had to get used to being around this amount of people for now at least.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." Kai announced the final member of their little family. Anna rushed to the front but didn't stand by her sister and brother figure, waving slightly at the guests. That was until Kai ushers Anna to stand with the other two, next to Elsa.

"Here? Are you sure?" Anna asked quickly as Kai picked her up slightly and placed her next to the queen as the guests clapped for them. The sister sneaked awkward glances at each other.

"...Hi." Elsa greeted her sister with a gently smile.

"Hi me…? Oh. Um. Hi?" Anna replied a little surprised that Elsa was talking to her directly, especially when they haven't talked to each other in weeks because of the preparations to become queen and Hiccup's absence under his longest trip to the archipelago.

"You look beautiful." Elsa complemented Anna, Hiccup smiling at the small interaction between them.

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful." Anna rambled quickly, not wanting to insult her sister in front of her boyfriend. Hiccup chuckled slightly.

"I know for a fact that 'beautifuller' isn't a word in any dictionary." Hiccup pointed out, causing the sisters giggle. "To me, you both look amazing tonight."

"Thank you." Elsa thanked them both.

"Yeah. Thank you. You looking pretty handsome yourself, Prince Hiccup." Anna replied as she bowed slightly in respect.

"Well, thank you as well." Hiccup thanked her as he bowed himself. "I wanted my suit to resemble that of your father's but with my own touch to it." He mentioned the sash with the brooch. "I owe him a great debt, it just seemed fair to wear something like his to remember him by." Elsa and Anna looked grateful at the former Viking for doing something that meant a great deal to all of them before the trio looked back at the party.

"So, this is what a party looks like?" Elsa sighed smiling.

"It's warmer than I thought." Anna pointed out.

"And what's that amazing smell?" Hiccup asked as all three of them closed their eyes and took in the smell.

"Mmm… Chocolate." All three of them said at the same time with smiles on their faces and started laughing gently. Living with the royal family since childhood, Hiccup developed an incredible thirst for chocolate thanks to the sisters and their mother, but not to an obsession like the girls. Before Anna could say anymore to her older siblings, Kai came in front of them with a slender but short old man.

"Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown." Kai introduced them.

"Weaselton! The Duke of Weaselton." The Duke strictly corrected Kai before turning his attention to Elsa again. "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." The Duke does a funny flitter of his feet, a hitch-kick, and a deep bow. "One, two, three. Jump." He whispers to himself as he holds out his hand, head down, his toupee dips forward. Anna giggled. Elsa looked at Anna and stifles a giggle herself together with Hiccup, who had to turn his head away slightly to hide the fact he was about to laugh.

"Thank you. Only I don't dance." Elsa replied calmly.

"Oh...?" The Duke said slightly offended.

"But my sister does." Elsa motioned to Anna now, who stared at her quickly in shock.

"What?" Anna began.

"Lucky you..." The Duke grinned happily.

"Oh, I don't think–..." The Duke grabbed Anna's arm and yanks her away before she can protest.

"If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you!" The Duke states as Anna looked back at Elsa and Hiccup, desperately.

"Sorry..." Elsa give a small smile and wave with Hiccup trying not to laugh. She wasn't dancing if she could avoid it. On the dance floor the Duke showboats, but he's just awful. Anna tried to make the best of it.

"Like an agile peacock... CLUCK-CLUGGLE-CLUCK!" The Duke lands on his feet.

"Ow. Ow." Anna recovered quickly and continued to move to the beat of the music being played.

"Speaking of, so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?" He gets in her face, suspicious.

"...No..." Anna replies, it was the truth. She really did but she wanted to know why if she could just get back to Elsa and ask.

"Oh, all right. Hang on. They don't call me the little dipper for nothing. He dips Anna back. The royal couple peeks through the crowd, can barely hold in their laughter. Anna shot Elsa and Hiccup funny, help-me look. "Like a chicken...with the face of a monkey...I fly!" The Duke dances around like a complete idiot. Finally several moment laters, Anna limped back to her siblings. "Let me know when you're ready for another round, M'Lady."

"Well, he was sprightly." Hiccup said to Anna with a giggle now.

"Especially for a man in heels." Anna said rubbing her sore feet now. "He's even worse than you, and you have a metal peg leg."

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked curiously.

Loving Elsa's attention, she answers with, "I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time..." Anna looked hopeful to Elsa now.

"Me too..." Elsa said sincerely but then she catches herself. She stiffens up, and looked away. "But it can't."

"Why not? If–..." Anna began but Elsa turned completely closing her eyes with her hands up.

"It just can't!" Elsa said firmly as Hiccup took her close to him for comfort.

Anna's smile drops. She tried not to get emotional, "Excuse me for a minute..." She walked away. Elsa and Hiccup watched her go, saddened. Moving through the crowd, Anna gets bumped by a bowing man's butt. She falls but just before she hits the floor, Hans catches her and he smiles perfectly.

"Glad I caught you." Hans says in a calm tone.

"Hans." Anna breathes out relieved. He smoothly sets his drink down on a passing tray. He lifts her up and leads her in a romantic dance.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was sad at the exchange. He wanted them to have a great night while it lasted but with Anna now desperately wanting the gates to be opened forever when her sister wasn't ready was heartbreaking for the Dragon Prince to watch. He truly wanted them to fix their strained relationship but Elsa's trauma and fear makes it difficult.

"You alright?" Hiccup asked gently. Elsa sighed sadly before they broke from their embrace.

"I wish I had your confidence, Hiccup." The snow queen replied. "Even though you had such a horrible childhood, you still manage to make use of your hidden talents and overcome that past. While I…"

"I've learned many things these last couple of years and with that in mind, I was able to convince many people and made them see things in a different light." Hiccup explained. "You've just haven't found something like that yet. Just trust yourself more."

"Excuse me, Your Majesties." Kai interrupted the two. "But there's people who like to speak with you, my prince."

Standing behind Kai was three different clothed people compared to everyone else in the ballroom. Two women and one man, all was easily recognized by Hiccup.

"Brother!" The man exclaimed in happiness and Elsa looked at her boyfriend confused, who just shrugged before walking down the small steps.

"Dagur, Heather, Mala. I'm glad you could make it." Hiccup greater as he hugged the red haired man before hugging the black haired woman dressed with what looks like silver dragon scales on her clothes. "I hope there wasn't any trouble getting here."

"Sleuther and Windshear are with Toothless outside and resting." The black haired woman explained.

"I'm impressed how well your guards tend to the dragons." The short haired blonde woman replied with pride. "You must have taught them well to handle dragons to that extend."

"I had to. Especially when they came with me to free the dragons from the Red Death, there's a lot of reasons why I teach soldiers and scouts to defend themselves from wild dragons without harming them." Hiccup stated with a smile. "Elsa, meet a few allies I made during my travels. This is Dagur, Chief of the Berserker Tribe, and his sister Heather." The red haired man and black haired woman bowed slightly as they were introduced to the queen. "And this is Mala, Queen of Defenders of The Wing Tribe."

"It is an honor to meet you, Queen Mala." Elsa greeted politely.

"The honor is mine, Queen Elsa." Mala replied. "Your beloved have done miracles and great deeds for all of us and the dragons."

"That I know quite well." Elsa pointed out, getting to the dragon rider's side and wrapped her arms around his. "He ruled over Arendelle until today, we and the people are grateful over what he has done despite not having the same blood as me and my sister."

"That's expected from the former son of a chief!" Dagur proclaimed as he swung an arm around Hiccup's shoulders. "We're natural born leaders. It's in our blood!"

"Can we please not talk about my past life on Berk?" Hiccup asked uncomfortable about the subject. "I just want nothing to do with them. Especially when it comes from the person who used me as a throwing knives target for years."

"Yeah. Sorry, 'bout that." Dagur apologized quickly, noticing the glare from the queen. "But I've been reformed thanks to you, brother."

"However, we didn't just come here for Queen Elsa's coronation." Heather pointed out as Dagur walked back to Mala's side.

"We have a very important announcement, Prince Hiccup." Mala began to tell them.

"I recently finished the Defenders of the Wing King Trials." Dagur explained with pride. "Nailed it!"

"We're getting married." Mala finished much to Hiccup's surprise.

"Yes, we are. I'm over the moon." The chief replied as the two shared a small kiss.

"Wow, t-that's amazing you two." The Arendelian prince replied after breaking from his slight daze, not seeing it coming.

"Congratulations to your engagement." Elsa congratulating the couple.

"D-Did you know this would happen, Heather?" Hiccup stammered to the Berserker woman.

"I was as surprised as you was when he took up on doing the trials, they've known each other for a year and already getting married." Heather pointed out in slight disbelief. "But it happened and Dagur even wanted to ask you to be his best man."

"I'll be very happy if you would accept it, I'll be the happiest man in the world!" Dagur asked and Hiccup just smiled. Back when they were kids, he and the Berserker Chief didn't get along very well but now that Hiccup showed him that dragons weren't just furious monsters but amazing, loyal creatures, he and Dagur had a much better relationship that they considered each other brothers.

"Of course, I wouldn't turn down an invitation like that even if I wanted to." Hiccup pointed out gratefully. "What about you, Elsa? Want to join me at their wedding?"

"Maybe, depending on the date." Elsa answered unsure.

As they continued to talk about their many adventures and the dragons, as well Hiccup's life as a prince, Heather felt her survival instincts put in motion and felt like they were being watched. The black haired Berserker turned around and saw three people dressed in Viking outfits that were typical for the archipelago at the back of the ballroom, she was confused as the only other person Hiccup invited was Atali, the leader of the all female Wingmaiden tribe. The leader couldn't leave her island as their newborn Razorwhips recently hatched and left her with work to do and Atali needed to be there for her tribe.

"I hate to interrupt…" Heather began and the small group stopped talking. "But Hiccup, did you invite someone else except us and Atali when you gave out the invitations?"

"No, I didn't. It was only enough invitations for each tribe, not more than that." Hiccup explained as everyone turned to where Heather pointed at and peaked through the crowd of people. Only Dagur and Hiccup knew immediately who those people were and the younger of the two was terrified of seeing them present in the room.

"Why is he here…?" Hiccup barely whispered fearful.

"Hiccup?" Elsa called out worried to her boyfriend. "Do you know who those people are?"

"Know? Ha ha!" Dagur chuckled sarcastically. "THAT'S Stoick The Vast, Queen Elsa."

"...My Dad…" Hiccup breathed out and Elsa gasped. Of course! Why didn't she realize that it was Hiccup's father in the first place? But right now, she needed to calm her beloved dragon rider from having a panic attack.

"Hiccup. Maybe you should go and get some fresh air to calm down, I'll join you soon." The girlfriend suggested and her partner took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Y-Yeah. Excuse me." Hiccup apologized before quickly walking away to get outside into the gardens.

* * *

Fishlegs had been watching since Hiccup came as his tribe members were discussing why Hiccup was in Arendelle or if he was their dead heir at all. The scholar didn't pay that much interest in them, but more on the fact that Hiccup was friends with Dagur of all people after everything he did when they were kids and recently became chief because he killed his father, Oswald the Agreeable. The Arendelian prince then suddenly started to walk away and Fishlegs noticed Hiccup doing hand signs in his direction, Fishlegs quickly knew what it meant and barely managed to sneak away from Astrid and Stoick to follow his friend outside. When Hiccup walked out to the garden, he took in a deep breath of fresh air, wanting desperately take a flight with Toothless but he needed to attend the party because it was a prince's duty. However, the small cold breeze was enough to make him calm and satisfied.

"A few more hours, then this party will be over and done with." Hiccup thought out loud before growling, "Those idiots! They must have gotten off course and decided to invite Stoick just to thank them for their hospitality! Me and King Agnarr made it so clear that any contact with them without permission was to be told immediately." Hiccup looked down at his hands to see small flames coming out which he quickly dismissed. "Keep calm, let go of the anger and pain. Keep the fire under control."

"I get it why you want to stay in Arendelle, Hiccup." The voice of Hiccup's only friend on Berk said and said prince smiled before turning to face Fishlegs, who had an excited smile. "This place is incredible and so peaceful, it makes me so relaxed. And the party is amazing, it feels so natural even if we come from different cultures."

"Thanks." Hiccup replied embarrassed with a slight blush as he puts a hand on the back of his neck. "I'm the one who organized this event, the ceremony and all."

"You planned everything on your own?!" Hiccup shyly nodded and Fishlegs gasped in joy. "That's amazing…"

"It's not that big of a deal, really. It's just something I need to know when being a prince. Besides, the servants were happy to help and get it all done in time but otherwise, I planned and fixed how everything would go and look like."

"Wow. You've outdone yourself today, Hiccup." The two started to slowly walk towards the gardens. Hiccup hissed slightly, his stump wasn't used to walking with the new prosthetic and it was starting to hurt from the soreness. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. My leg is a bit sore, nothing to worry about."

"Is it the battle scar from that injury you mentioned in your first letter?" Hiccup was unsure if he should show Fishlegs his prosthetic or not but he nodded either way. "Gobber and I got pretty worried when we heard about it from the letter Sharpshot brought four years ago. All I can say is, you're amazing. To think that the smallest and weakest out of our tribe did the impossible. You stopped a three hundred year war without anyone knowing and trained a dragon! You're a person that should be recorded in the history books!" Hiccup stopped and looked at him in disbelief.

"Why? I'm just a traitor and nuisance on Berk…"

"But you not only stopped a war that could end Viking kind, you made friends with the enemy and made use of their individual talents to fit in with society. Thanks to you, I abandoned my tribe's traditions when it comes to killing dragons and devoted myself to field research on them with your instructions. I never knew that that grass was the thing you used when we faced the Gronckle the second time." Hiccup chuckled as Fishlegs continued to rambled up information about the usefulness of the dragons and their pet like behavior when using the methods he wrote to him.

"I couldn't have done it without Toothless."

"Oh! By the way, I've been curious. What type of dragon is Toothless? Gobber said that that dragon is one of the fastest ones so he couldn't search for you and couldn't figure which."

"That's because he's a species you've never seen up close before." Hiccup walked further away and placed two fingers by his mouth and whistled. Not long after, Fishlegs gasped when Toothless came out from the bushes and trees in the garden. His neon green eyes quickly went to Hiccup and nudged him, he wasn't wearing his flying gear because of comfort. "Hey, bud."

_"I'm still not used to seeing you wearing those clothes." _Toothless warbled and Hiccup just laughed.

"Is that a-?"

"Yes, Fishlegs. Toothless is a Night Fury and possibly the last of his kind, we don't know yet."

"You weren't lying… when you said you shot down a Night Fury…"

"Yeah, but nobody believed me and I'm happy for it. Otherwise, I wouldn't have discovered the dragons' true nature nor that he can't fly because of what I did." Fishlegs observed Toothless and noticed nothing wrong until he saw his tail, where only one side had a tailfin while the other didn't. "I just got curious and I showed him that I didn't mean any harm when he was stuck in a cove by Raven Point, after a while I gained his trust and became my best friend."

"We've never seen a Night Fury this close and now we can research their species and behavior. Ahhh! I'm just getting excited just thinking about it!" Hiccup just chuckled at his friend and Toothless just shook his head.

"I'll ask Elsa if you can stay for a few more days and let you read my Book of Dragons I've been working on." Fishlegs continued to fangirl about the idea of reading a new book of dragon information to his mental library. "You can go back to Sleuther and Windshear. I'll send a guard when the party's over."

_"Okay, see ya later, Hiccup!" _Toothless said before dashing back where he came from to join his dragon friends.

"That would be amazing! Thank you so much for this opportunity, Hiccup! First the invitation to go to Arendelle and now this, this is incredible."

"Fishlegs. I'm sorry to say this but we never invited you." The scholar looked shocked at the former-Viking, who hugged himself slightly with insecurity as Astrid and Stoick spied on them until the right moment but had just recently came and never saw Toothless or a mention of him. "I'm really happy you're here, I really am. But the messengers that gave you the invitation did so without my or Elsa's permission, I never knew that they put their course to Berk nor that they had an extra invitation. Now, those idiots managed to reveal one of the biggest secrets we have in Arendelle."

"So this is where you've been hiding..." Astrid said as she and the chief came out of hiding, much to Hiccup's dismay. Why had it be today for him to face his past? "...for nine years. You've been alive and never told us! Your tribe!"

"Why do you care?" Hiccup asked coldly, much to their shock. "Is it because I'm the supposed 'heir' of your tribe? All because I was born to the greatest dragon killer and chief in generations! You've never cared about me or my wellbeing since the day I could walk!"

"Stop all of this joking around, son." Stoick said serious and slightly angry as walked in front of his very much alive son. "After this party is over, you're going back to Berk with us." The father attempted to grab Hiccup, who instinctively pushed himself away from Stoick.

"Get away from me!" Hiccup yelled in fear and distress. "You're calling me your son now, after twelve years neglect. Twelve years of you yelling at me in front of the entire village in embarrassment, every single time I mess up and never had an actual conversation with me that isn't one sided or you yelling at me! You just handed me to Gobber the second I was old enough to work for him in order to gain muscles!"

"Stop this nonsense, Hiccup!" Stoick roared.

"FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE WOULD YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" The Dragon Prince yelled desperate despite feeling himself starting to hear the voices coming back to haunt him. "Or else I'm going to call for the guards and have you locked up! The only thing I was known for on Berk was being 'Hiccup The Useless', the nuisance and fishbone of Stoick The Vast. I'm better of being dead than going back to a place that don't want me there anymore."

"How could you say that to your dad?" Astrid asked in order to defend her chief. "You had everything you wanted and more."

"Oh, says the girl who almost killed me and then left me to die before I left." Hiccup confessed sarcastically and Stoick looked at the Shieldmaiden next to him. Fishlegs quickly puts his hands over his mouth in shock. "That's right! The great and powerful Astrid Hofferson couldn't allow a fishbone like me get the honor to kill a dragon in front of the village, so she had Snotlout and the twins kidnap me and tried to force me into telling them how I got so good in dragon training. When I refused, she instantly snapped and when Gobber found me, I was almost beaten to death if he hadn't taken me to Gothi immediately after that. I guess your pride as a Hofferson was more important than you almost killing an innocent person in blind rage just because you wanted to get rid of the competition. Right when I recovered, I left because I knew no one is going to accept me as myself but as the dragon killer everyone wanted me to be. You see now, Astrid! You can get everything you want when I'm out of the picture but don't blame me for not helping you recover from battle because Arendelle isn't going to have any alliance with Berk. Not now, not ever."

"Wh-What does that have to do with all of this?!" Astrid exclaimed, confused and nervous over the sudden confession of what had happened when she last saw him.

"Because Arendelle needs me more than you could ever think of." Hiccup explained determined, wanting the conversation to be over with. "I've been ruling this kingdom since the day King Agnarr and Queen Iduna died four years ago until now. The people have been truly grateful for what I've done and praised me for being me. An inventor who can craft anything with his hands, a genius that manage to figure out a problem on the spot, someone who loves to explore new places and investigate instead of being stuck in one place this whole time. That's the real me that I tried to destroy to become one of you! I just want to forget my life on Berk and you leaving me alone."

Hiccup started to walk away to go back to the party but the soreness of his stumb suddenly turned into massive pain coursing through his whole leg, causing the prince to collapse on his right knee while holding where his stump was. Hiccup tried not let out noise but the pain made him pant for air, he somehow knew this would happen because of the stress but not now.

"Hiccup!" The worried voice of Elsa exclaimed and he looked up to see her and a guard run up to him. "What happened?"

"My-My leg-!" The boyfriend stammered out before closing his eyes shut and grunted in pain.

"Get some cold towels immediately." Elsa ordered the guard.

"Yes, your highness." The guard replied before running back inside.

"Come on, we need to move you so we can take a look at it." The queen replied before taking one of Hiccup's arms over her shoulder to help him up, not caring about her dirtying her dress, so long Hiccup was okay.

"Let me help you." Fishlegs offered, Elsa looked at him skeptic before noticing the honesty in his eyes and nodded as answer.

The big teen helped her to get the limping Hiccup to a bench nearby, where he sat down still panting in pain. The chief and tribe member just looked confused at what's happening until they saw Elsa taking off her blue satin gloves, rolling up Hiccup's pants left leg as she sat on the ground and that's when they saw what was actually the cause of Hiccup's pain. Instead of skin like a normal person, almost the whole leg underneath the knee was replaced with a wooden prosthetic that was made to look like a normal leg and a small belt to keep it in place. Elsa slowly losing the belt enough to take off the prosthetic and the one legged man breathed out in relief when the wooden leg finally left his sore stump and his girlfriend's gentle cold hands rubbing it.

"It looks a bit swollen, you should take it easy. It was just a false alarm." The snow queen explained as she looked up. "This usually never happens now since your rehabilitation."

"That's because… I didn't practice with it much." Hiccup let out as his breath evened out as the guard came back with two cold towels, one for Elsa to put on the stump and the other to wipe away the sweat from Hiccup's face. "Too much going on with the coronation and other things, I didn't have time to walk with. I thought I would just stand and sit down a bit under the night. Sorry for worrying you."

"You must be Fishlegs Ingerman, correct?" Elsa asked, Fishlegs nodded.

"Y-Yes, Your Highness!" The young scholar stammered out, not knowing how to act around her.

"Thank you." The Queen thanked him with a genuine smile. "For keeping Hiccup safe from Berk. You have my deepest gratitude for keeping everything concerning him a secret, it must have been hard keeping your silence from your tribe. You're welcomed to stay as a sign of my gratitude."

"T-T-Thank you, Queen Elsa." Fishlegs stammered a thanks as he blushed in embarrassment.

"And now, the two of you…" Elsa said sternly as she stood up to face the other Berkians with a cold glare. "You're lucky that you're guests of my coronation. However, once morning comes after the celebration, I ask of you to never return to Arendelle without a proper reason."

"Queen Elsa, that's my son!" Stoick exclaimed. "He belong with his tribe!"

"What have you done to make it feel like a home for him to grow up in?" Elsa asked with Hiccup closing his eyes as he continued to listen to the slight argument. "Hiccup has never felt like he belonged on Berk or in your tribe, the treatment he received all because of how he was born and how his mind work would be a high crime in Arendelle. Abuse of any kind towards a child is a serious crime, both physical and mental abuse. I know Vikings have their own rules but such a treatment to a child shouldn't be allowed in your society either. Am I right, Chief Stoick?" The Berkians were speechless. How much had Hiccup told her about his past? "I thought so."

"What 'thought so'?!" Astrid yelled in anger, not caring about the woman being a ruler. "He's our future chief and hope for our tribe! Besides, how do you know so much about him? Did you interrogate him the first thing you did when he came here?"

"My father wouldn't do such a thing! And never speak of him like that." Elsa snapped, with a collected expression but inside she was really angry and started to lose control. "All he did was to protect Hiccup from you!"

"Elsa…" Hiccup said while calmly taking her hand into both of his. "Calm down, you aren't wearing your gloves at the moment." The ice user took a trembling breath when she realized she had forgotten to put her gloves back on after tending to Hiccup's leg. Elsa quickly puts on her gloves again, the Dragon Prince smiled slightly before putting his leg back on. "Elsa and I are much closer than you think. We've courted for over four years now, besides I have nothing to hide from them since they're more like family than you ever were. Even though I was a Viking, they just thought of me as one of their own and praised me for being me. Nobody else." Just then, Kai came to the group and this made the couple a bit concerned.

"Queen Elsa, Prince Hiccup." Kai announced and the auburn haired prince stood up from his position on the bench. "Your sister, Princess Anna, requests your presence in the ballroom."

"What for?" Elsa asked. The Vikings were still not used to hear Hiccup being called prince.

"I don't know the details, she said it was urgent." The royal stewart explained and Hiccup sighed.

"Tell her we'll be there soon." Hiccup replied and Kai bowed his head before walking back to the party. "Let's see what our little sister is up to." He then turned to the Berkians. "I suggest that you don't go near me nor my girlfriend until we fix this mess."

With that, the royal couple walked back to the ballroom to meet their sister and left the Vikings to themselves. They were stunned. That wasn't the Hiccup they knew anymore. The small Viking that always messed up, making a mess and never wanting attention was now someone calm and collected young man with a missing leg. By the Gods, he is even dating a queen and friends with one of the most insane people in the archipelago. Hiccup had truly changed in the nine years they thought he was dead.

"Was that really Hiccup?" Stoick said in shock, almost not recognizing his own son.

"More importantly, what happened to his leg?" Astrid asked both worried and quite angry at the queen's behavior towards her as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Last time I checked, he had both his legs when he left."'

"He… lost it in battle." The two immediately turned to Fishlegs as he spoke out. "Hiccup lost his leg under some battle that ended the dragon raids four years ago. I don't know the details but what I know is that Hiccup was in a coma after that battle, I was shocked that the injury he was talking about was him losing most his leg."

"How long have you known about all this?" Stoick commanded with a glare at the teen.

"Just a little over four years!" Fishlegs exclaimed terrified. "He saved me from some wild dragons when we were scouting for supplies on another island. He subdued them before they flew away and told me everything that happened under the years but Hiccup made me promise not to tell you or the others about his whereabouts because that would destroy the happy life he has now as Arendelle's prince and boyfriend to Elsa. The only other people who knows he's alive is Gobber and Gothi!"

Both Stoick and Astrid were shocked but it disappeared quickly as they realized that Hiccup had lived such a good life for nine years and simply tried to forget everything about Berk as a whole, even stopping the raids to make sure they would never put a foot in Arendelle. And to hear that the missing heir had taken care of an entire kingdom until Elsa was old enough to take over the throne must have been pretty stressful.

"Let's do what Hiccup says, and hope he'll tell us everything and why he left Berk from the beginning." Stoick concluded after thinking through everything. "Come on, we still have a party to attend to." The chief started to walk away with Fishlegs slowly following him, he took a worried glance at Astrid before leaving her.

The Shieldmaiden was petrified of Hiccup's confession of what had happened the last time they saw each other. Astrid could see the distress and fear in his eyes when he told them what she and the others had done to him, the Viking girl now realized what she had done. Not only did she almost kill their tribe's heir, but was also the biggest bully of them all and the final straw for Hiccup to leave their home forever.

"What have I done?" Astrid said to herself in realization.

* * *

Hiccup escorted Elsa back to the ballroom. Hiccup explained everything that had happened before the snow queen came to the gardens and was grateful about her standing up to Astrid of all people. However, they can't relax until the party was over and done with. Once arriving, Anna spotted them immediately in the crowd and dragged Hans with her to her older siblings.

"Hiccup! Elsa!" Anna said before reminding herself that her biological sister was now her ruler too. "I mean… my queen. So glad you could make it. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Your majesty. Prince Hiccup." Hans greeted while bowing.

"A pleasure." Hiccup greeted while bowing his head slightly in respect and Elsa gives him a polite but reserved curtesy.

"We would like-" Anna began looking at Hans.

"-your blessing-" Hans added looking back at Anna with a smile.

"-of-" Anna giggled out.

"Our marriage!" The two finished together as they leaned in to one another. Both the magic users were surprised and utterly confused over what just happened, when are they going to get a break from all of this.

"Marriage…?" Elsa asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry. I'm confused." Hiccup said in confusion.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast and ice cream and then- Wait. Will we live here?"

"Here?!" Elsa asked in disbelief.

"Absolutely~" Hans replied while nodding.

"Anna-" Hiccup tried to get her attention.

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us…" Anna jumps in with her suggestion.

"Is it just me or does this feel too rushed to you?" The Dragon Prince whispered to his girlfriend before receiving a glare from her.

"Hiccup, you know how Anna is. She might have been rushed into this." Elsa replied before turning back to her sister. "Anna. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." This stopped the two's rambling.

"Wait, what?" Anna said with worry and slightly hurt, why wouldn't Elsa and Hiccup allow the marriage? She didn't understand.

"May we talk to you... alone." Hiccup stated, feeling Elsa getting tense.

"No." Anna answered firmly before taking Hans' arm. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it to both of us."

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." Elsa sighed heavily as she leaned against her boyfriend.

"You can if it's true love." The young princess retorted.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa asked calmly, trying to keep herself together.

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out." Anna stated boldly, she didn't care. She wanted answers and marry Hans. The Vikings and the guards listened carefully, wondering what was going on. Hiccup quickly puts a defensive arm around Elsa's shoulders.

"Don't say that to your own sister." Hiccup said sternly. "You've been around people for one day and you already getting engaged to someone you barely knows. There's no logic in any of this. No one gets engaged to someone they don't know unless it's an arranged marriage."

"Says you who became close to Elsa in one day when you came into our lives." Anna retarded.

"That's was different!" Hiccup said irritated at her questioning their relationship.

"You asked for our blessing, our answer is no. Now, excuse me." Elsa stated as the two prepared to walk away. They've had enough of this party.

"Your majesty, if I may ease your-" Hans started as they stopped but didn't bother looking at him.

"No, you may not. And I-I think you should go." The queen stammered slightly before Hiccup started to lead the blonde towards the door.

As they passed a guard, Hiccup ordered, "The party is over. Close the gates."

"Yes, sir." The guard said before walking away.

"Elsa, no. No, wait!" Anna said, being desperate now, reached out to grab Elsa's hand, accidentally pulling her glove off. Elsa gasped in panic, reaching for the glove.

"Give me my glove!" The ice user stated with worry. There was a reason why she chose to wear them for the day. But, Anna holds the glove away.

"Elsa, Hiccup, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore!" Anna begged. She wanted answers why her brother figure kept the gates closed after her parents passing. Why her sister locked herself in her room for years, only allowing Hiccup to go into her room. Spending so much time together when he was just a stranger to them from the start.

"...Then leave." Elsa said weakly while she was fighting tears. Anna's eyes widened with pain at what Elsa had said to her. Hiccup saw the pain in the younger sister's face, getting reminded of his past but he knew Elsa was hitting her limit.

"Let's get you to your room." Hiccup said calmly as they turned back to the door but at a faster phase.

"...What did I ever do to you?!" Anna yelled heartbroken. The party had gotten silent and everyone watched the scene between the royal siblings.

"Enough, Anna. You're making a scene." Hiccup pleaded as he kept his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders as she hugged herself.

"No! Why?! Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!" Anna yelled angry at them.

"WE SAID ENOUGH!" Elsa yelled back in a firm tone as she whipped around. Ice suddenly shoots out from Elsa's palm, making spikes across the floor around her and the fire user as guests cry out in shock, backing away. Both Elsa and Hiccup were terrified, their secret was out.

"Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here..." The duke said has he ducks behind one of his men.

Anna looked at her older siblings, with worry instead of fear. This was why the gates were always closed, wasn't it. And Hiccup knew about this, too. That was why he kept the gates closed while he ruled despite wanting to explore the many places and dragons, sacrificing his freedom to protect Elsa. The gloves Elsa always wore kept her from activating her powers. They were the reason why she was so afraid of, losing control and letting out her magic.

"Elsa…?" Anna asked before noticing Hiccup's terrified face as well. Without another word, Elsa tried to find the door handle behind her and quickly opened the door when she found it, rushing out of the door. Hiccup met Anna's gaze.

"What have you done…" He breathed out before rushing after his lover despite his sore stump.

Elsa bursts out of the castle doors, meeting the many citizens that was waiting in the courtyard to see her. They cheered when they noticed their new queen by the doors, but Elsa needed to get away.

"There she is. Your majesty! Long live the Queen!" One shouts at her as she tried to find a way to escape.

"Queen Elsa…" Another says as he bows to her as Elsa cuts her way through them as she heard people from the ballroom coming closer.

"Come drink with us." Says another citizen from the distance. Elsa ducks through the crowd holding her bare hand.

"Your majesty? Are you alright?" Asked a woman holding a baby, her motherly instincts sensing the distress.

Elsa shook her head slightly as she backs away from the baby in fear until she knock into a fountain behind her and grabbed its edge. The water freeze as her bare hand let out more ice and everyone in the courtyard gasps in shock and fear. Just then, the Duke and his guards arrive at the door, seeing what happened.

"There she is! Stop her!" The Duke yelled to his guards.

"Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!" Elsa pleaded to the duke while moving her hands in front of her. Magic accidentally shoots from her and incased the stairs in ice, causing the Duke and his guards to fall on the ground.

"Monster… Monster!" The Duke wails while pointing at her. The crowd starts to panic while Elsa flees, Hiccup and Anna ran out of the castle doors with Hans trailing them. The princess still holding the glove in her hand.

"Elsa!" Anna called out. All three of them ran after the queen with worry. Elsa took a short cut to the fjord from a door to the back side of the castle, stopping near the edge and turned to the still opened door, noticing the frost spreading from her feet to the shoreline. "Wait, please!"

Elsa glances at Anna and Hiccup, but turns away. She collected all her courage and steps out to the fjord, the water underneath her foot instantly freezes to solid ice. Elsa realized this and broke into a run, the water freezing with each step she takes.

"Elsa, stop!" Hiccup called out as he rushed out onto the fjord but slip with his prosthetic hard with Anna falling as well.

"Anna!" Hans exclaimed as he rushed to Anna's side to help her up. The Arendelian royals watch with worry as they see Elsa reaching the shore on the other side and ran towards the mountains.

"No…" Anna whimpered a little. Hans looked over the fjord and gasped in shock at the sight.

"Look… The fjord." He points out and the two looked around. The ice had spread across the entire fjord, locking the ships in place as snow started to fall from the sky.

Hiccup was really worried, Elsa was so scared now that her powers were revealed just like he felt when he found out his dad and tribe members was present at the celebration party. But now their worst nightmare had now come true, the secret the royal family have kept secret for thirteen years had finally been revealed to the public. The guards had taken it pretty well when it came to Hiccup's powers but Elsa's was on a different level, it was contained and ignored for so many years except when she was training with the fire user. Now, all that raw energy plus her fear had caused her powers to get out of control. When is Hiccup going to get a break from trouble.


	8. Search

"Humans Speaking"

_'Humans Thinking'_

_"Humans Singing"_

_"Dragons Speaking"_

* * *

Today was not his day. First, Hiccup forgets that it was coronation day. Then he spots his dad and former crush invited to the celebration and then have to confront them. Lastly was possibly the worst of them, seeing Anna fight with Elsa which caused their greatest secret to be revealed to everyone in Arendelle. And now, the fjord was frozen and snowing in summer when the three returned to the courtyard, where the citizens were panicking.

"Snow? It's snowing in July…" Someone murmured with worried.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry." Anna apologized as they move through the crowd. "I didn't know this would happen."

"No, you didn't." Hiccup said as he stopped. "However, not only did you make your own sister run away in fear because you so desperately wanted to marry a man you barely know but also caused her to freeze the entire fjord and revealed over a decade long secret. No sane person would ask someone to marry them in the one day they've known each other."

"It's true love!" Anna stubbornly replied.

"What you're feeling isn't true love! When are you going to realize that." The prince replied before walking further away. "I'm already on my nerves because of some people that aren't supposed to be here."

"Are you alright?" Hans asked worried seeing as Anna was feeling guilty over what's going on.

"No." Anna simply replied, rumbling her arms to keep warm from the cold.

"Did you know?" Hans asked now, Anna looked down sadly.

"No… Only Hiccup did." Anna replied slowly.

Nearby, the Duke fluttered about in fright. While every guest walked out of the castle to see what's going on, the Vikings too but the cold wasn't bothering them. After all, they came from a place where it snowed for over a year and constantly under that time.

"Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" The Duke says to his guards and faced them. "You have to go after her."

"Absolutely not!" Hiccup exclaimed. The Duke hides behind his thugs and points at the two.

"You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?!" The Duke asked quickly in fear.

"Elsa isn't a monster!" Hiccup exclaimed irritated. "She's just terrified and you calling her a monster is just making everything worse."

"No. No. I'm completely ordinary." Anna said innocently. "The same goes for Hiccup." If only she knew that her brother figure had the power to manipulate fire and can understand what dragons are saying.

"That's right, she is..." Hans trailed off as he realized how bad it sounded, "...in the best way." Hiccup sighed while pinching his nose.

"...And my sister's not a monster…" Anna stated firmly now looking back at the short old man.

"She nearly killed me!" The Duke snapped back.

"You slipped on ice." Hiccup replied while rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Her ice!" The Duke countered to the prince's response.

"Prince Hiccup!" All of them turned to the call to see General William rushing towards them with two guards.

"General." Hiccup breathed out in relief.

"We saw what happened to the Queen, are you alright?" William asked worried, especially towards Hiccup as he knew about his powers being the opposite element.

"Yes, thank you for your concern." The Dragon Prince answered.

"You aren't surprised by this, General William?" Anna questioned confused.

"After all that has happened since we joined the prince on his expeditions, you're prepared for surprises in all directions." One of the guards replied and Hiccup sheepishly chuckled slightly.

"What will you do, your highness?" William wondered and the Arendelian prince thought through his options but the goal remained the same, to find Elsa.

"I'm going after her." Hiccup replied simply.

"What?!" The Duke and Anna exclaimed at the same time.

"No. I'm coming with you!" The princess stated pushed at his arm.

"Oh, no. You are staying here, Anna." Hiccup said sternly turning to her. "I've had enough problems tonight, I don't want to cause more with you following me. Besides, I'm the only one who knows how her powers work, she won't hurt me in a thousand years." Hiccup then turned to William as Anna got sad at his statement. "Find Toothless and put on his rig while I change clothes and prosthetic. We'll meet here in the courtyard as soon as we're done."

"Yes, sir!" The guards saluted before running towards the garden to get Toothless, the former Viking was glad he taught some of the guards how to put Toothless' saddle and tailfin on for emergencies like these.

Hiccup walked inside to change with William following him just in case, having heard from the guards about the uninvited guests and confrontations. After all, since the battle with the Red Death four years ago, William had become Hiccup's personal guard than just his combat teacher though Hiccup rather think of it as an extra pair of eyes when Toothless wasn't around than a protector. Not long after, the guards came to the courtyard with the Night Fury, baffling many that a dragon existed and others were surprised that it was so docile around people. Stoick and Astrid on the other hand was dumbfounded, were these people out of their minds?! They shouldn't be around a dragon that size and aren't they supposed to scream in fear instead of gasping in shock. Hiccup came out wearing his usual clothes as he tightened his braces as he walked to Toothless, whose eyes showed concern at his rider.

_"Are you okay, Hiccup?" _Toothless crooned. _"We heard what happened from the garden."_

"I'm okay, do you think you can sense Elsa from here?" Hiccup asked and the dragon closed his eyes to concentrate before nodding.

_"I can!"_ Toothless let out determined and the prince smiled.

"Hiccup!" Stoick called out alarmed. The Night Fury immediately curled around his rider protectively as he snarled at the Viking chief and the Berkians. "Walk slowly away from the dragon before you or anybody gets hurt."

Most people, including Hiccup, raised an eyebrow. All citizens of Arendelle knew that their prince owned a dragon and even children got to greet Toothless whenever Hiccup helped around the town, they absolutely adored the dragon. The guests could easily tell that the dragon was protective of his owner and have even seen the gear that matched his peg leg, which was more of a shock than the mythological creature among them. Suddenly, a long katana like sword appeared in front of Stoick's face, causing the two dragon killers to be on guard. Toothless slowly calmed down when he saw that the sword belonged non other than Mala, having Dagur and Heather behind her and all three of them were not happy with Stoick's actions.

"Toothless is no monster, no dragons are." Mala told him with a glare. "He's just protecting his rider."

"Are you mad?! They've killed hundred of us!" Stoick exclaimed angry.

"And we've killed thousands of them!" Hiccup retarded. "The dragons never chose to raid us, they're intelligent and amazing creatures. We're more alike than meets the eye, Stoick. And Toothless here, is my best and closest friend. I don't have time to deal with this!" Hiccup quickly climbed up on the saddle, changing his foot to one that was made for the saddle and clip himself to the harness.

Stoick was making his last attempt to make his long lost son come to his senses, he walked over to the dragon only to be blocked by William and his guards together with Dagur, Heather and Mala. Fishlegs slowly left Astrid's side and joined the group defending Hiccup by standing next to Heather, who gave a grateful smile at him.

"Go while we keep them occupied, my prince." William announced as the people around them moved to give Toothless space to lift off and Hiccup smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, all of you. Keep an eye on them and Prince Hans, I don't trust fully him." The prince replied before turning to the Night Fury. "Let's go, bud!" Toothless dashed up into the sky as he lead the way to the runaway queen.

"Bring me my horse, please." Anna asked a guard, he bows and goes to get her horse as asked.

"Anna, no. It's too dangerous." Hans protest. "Listen to Prince Hiccup."

"Hiccup may be Elsa's boyfriend but she's my sister. I'll help bring her back and I'll make this right." Anna said as Kai brought her cloak and puts it over her shoulders, the guard came with her horse.

"I'm coming with you." Hans insisted, holding her hand.

"No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle now that Hiccup's gone." Anna smiled gently, Hans saw the desperation in her eyes.

"...On my honor." Hans replied as Anna hops onto her horse, in her coronation gown and all.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!" The princess announced to the crowd around her.

"Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt…" Hans said with worry.

"She's my sister, she would never hurt me." Anna said with confidence, the foreign prince stepps back while nodding his head.

Anna snaps the reigns and rides her horse out of the gates toward the same direction Hiccup went but she knew she would have to find some other way to find Elsa as she would never be able to catch up with Toothless' speed on a horse. Everyone in the crowd watch as the last of Arendelle's royal family left with worry over what'll happen once they come back with or without the queen but no one knew that there was a lingering evil among them.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless flew as quickly as they could with the dragon leading the way. Both rider and dragon were worried about Elsa as it hasn't been no more than an hour since she ran away from their home, but Hiccup starting to get physically exhausted and now only going on adrenaline from what happened these last few hours. Toothless had noticed this and wanted to get to the snow queen as fast as possible before he collapses, gladly Toothless recognizes Elsa's magic from such a long distance even through this snowy weather and finally spotting her walking up a snowing mountain.

_"There she is, Hiccup!"_ Toothless exclaimed and Hiccup scratched his chin.

"Great job, Toothless." Hiccup replied as they quickly landed not far from Elsa, the former Viking quickly jumping off before running to his beloved. "Elsa!" Said queen stopped as she recognized the voice, quickly turning around as the two embraced each other in their arms. "Thank the Gods you're okay! I was so worried."

"H-How did you find me?" Elsa asked slightly shocked and Toothless came on his cue as they looked at the black dragon next to them.

"Did you forget? Dragons can sense our magic, he searched for you through that magic connection." Hiccup told her gently.

"You shouldn't have followed me here, Hiccup." Elsa replied after a few seconds of silence as they let go of each other. "You saw the faces everyone had when I revealed my magic, they were terrified of me. They probably think that I'm a monster."

"You know…" Hiccup began, catching the queen's attention, "Agnarr and the guards had the same opinion about Toothless when we came here until I proved them wrong."

"We aren't the same. The guards reacted positively to your powers since you used it to defend yourself, while I…" Elsa stopped herself from saying anymore, trying not to get reminded of what happened in Arendelle. Hiccup smiled sadly as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe it's about time to let out that storm inside you." The fire user placed a hand on her chest where he knew the heart was. "Come on, I've seen how your powers work and how creative you are with them. No one will find us up here, you're free to let it all out without being judged. You don't have to be scared to hurt anyone, I taught you how to fight with them but you know by instinct how to use it. So go ahead…" Hiccup backed away to Toothless with smile. "...let it out as much as you like."

Elsa looked at her boyfriend and his best friend nodding before she looked around, feeling like she needs to sing. Something she loves to do._ "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen."_ She sang as she started to walk up the mountain slope with the duo following her. _"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside… Couldn't keep it, heaven knows I tried... Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know…"_ Elsa looked at the remaining glove on her right hand, taking it off and threw it to the wind as she sang,_ "Well, now they know!"_

_"Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore."_ Elsa sang as she let her magic run out of her palms into the air in snowflakes before creating the little snowman she made with Anna when they were kids. She was smiling the whole time, much to Hiccup's amusement. _"Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door! I don't care."_ Elsa let out a wind of light snow to both sides, having to move her coat a bit to do the same to her left. _"What they are going to say. Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway."_ Elsa unclipped her purple cape and let's it fly away with the wind.

_"It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small."_ The snow queen then turned around as she walked and smiled brightly at Hiccup. _"And the fears that once controlled me… Can't get to me at all!"_ Elsa turned around into a sprint to the edge with Hiccup and Toothless running after her.

_"It's time to see what I can do…"_ Elsa sang with a wide smile when the prince stopped by her side._ "To test the limits and break through."_ She shot out her magic, making a frosted start of a staircase from the edge of the gorge in front of them. _"No right, no wrong, no rules for me."_ Elsa placed a foot on the staircase which smoothed it out to thick ice steps as she sings, "_I'm free!"_

_"Let it go, let it go!" _ Elsa ran up as she continued to create the staircase. Hiccup quickly jumped onto the Night Fury to fly around the winter user. _"I am one with the wind and sky… Let it go, let it go! You'll never see me cry!" _Elsa ran slightly to the middle of the snow field on top, spinning around before stomping her foot hard onto the ground which created a giant snowflake on the ground. _"Here I stand. And here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on!"_

Elsa raised her arms with all her energy to raise the platform she was on while she created walls and pillars around the platform, rising from the ground as she made the accents inside the now built ice palace. Hiccup could only watch in awe as they landed next to the Snow Queen as she showed her unique talent, having so much fun creating the palace.

_"My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast."_ Elsa sang as she created rimming around the doorways as she made a ceiling with a beautiful chandelier of ice, completing the ice palace. Then she rips off her crown, staring at it, _"I'm never going back… The past is the past!"_ Elsa then threw the crown away as far she could.

_"Let it go, let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn…"_ Elsa undone her tight bun, her fringe and braid get loose. She fixed the fringe away from her face and placed her braid over her left shoulder. _"Let it go, let it go."_ Elsa started to use her magic to turn her coronation dress into one made of ice and less restricted, a translucent cape connected to her corset with a snowflake pattern as she walked toward the balcony as the sun began to arise from the distance. _"That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand! In the light of day!... Let the storm rage on!"_ She sang loudly as she smiled calmer. _"The cold never bothered me anyway."_

With that, Elsa whips around her new cape and walked back inside to the sight of Hiccup looking around the beautiful castle that his girlfriend made in a manner of minutes, but he had to be careful not to take too big of a step or else it would be the second time he slip on ice in a short amount of time. Elsa could only smile proudly at his reaction, knowing that Hiccup could make beautiful things out of almost anything he puts his mind to and not so much of a perfectionist like she was, but he put so much love and work into the things he made. It felt great to impress him for a change.

"This… is amazing…" Hiccup breathed out before turning to see his beloved and shocked over her beauty in her new ice dress. "You look amazing!" Elsa giggled as Toothless pounced over to her with his signature toothless smile.

"Thank you. It felt amazing to finally to just let it out for a change." The blond woman replied with smile as she scratched Toothless' chin. Hiccup smiled tiredly before swaying to the sides which his closest friends quickly realized this and ran to catch him from falling hard on the thick ice floor, slowly getting him down and the girlfriend placed a hand on Hiccup's cheek to see the exhausted look in his eyes. "Hiccup, you look exhausted!"

"Yeah… with all that has been going on… I wanted to make sure you were… okay." Elsa smiled at his selfless nature before moving the prosthetic to the third leg, the one made for walking on ice and snow environments.

"Come on, let's get some rest. We all need some after all that transpired last night."

Elsa helped Hiccup get to his feet (technically foot) and with Toothless on the other side, she began to lead them towards the bedroom so they could get some well deserved rest in the ice palace, alone and without any worries.

* * *

Meanwhile with Anna, she was riding her horse through the two feet snow that has come under the night through the forest in search of her lost sister, but her only clue to where Elsa was was where Hiccup and Toothless flew off to. However, Anna lost her sight on the two as Toothless' scales just had to be black and that's the main reason they were called Night Furies from the start. Sure, Anna was angry at Hiccup for making every decision but she knew he had taken so much responsibility since her parents died in that storm because he was the oldest out of the three of them even though he technically isn't a real member of the royal family.

Under the years, Anna had grown aware of their relationship and was slightly jealous of all the attention he had gotten from both her parents and sister. She could understand her parents as they wanted him to feel like he belonged with the family but Elsa was a different story. In just a few short weeks, Hiccup and Elsa spent so much time together and seemed so unbelievable that she would be this close to a complete stranger no less now that she thought about it. Of course, Anna saw up to Hiccup as a big brother and role model but all she really knew about him was his past, talents and his relationship with his pet dragon.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna shouted as she shivered slightly from the cold. "It's me, Anna… your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's all my f-f-f-fault." Anna didn't get any answer from the empty forest. "Of course, none of this would have happened she and Hiccup had just told me their secret...ha…they're both stinkers. Mostly Hiccup for treating me like I was a little kid again and that I can't protect myself. I start to wonder who's the Viking out of us…"

Anna tried to chuckle at her own joke when a snow covered branch nearby suddenly flew up into the air, startling Anna's horse. The princess flew off the horse, into the deep snow underneath a bending tree and moved her cloak to see her horse speeding scared back the way the came from.

"Oh no. No. No. No. Come back. No. No. No. No… Ooo-kay." Anna said in dismay as the horse disappear out of sight and doesn't come back. Anna grunts as she grabs a branch from the tree and tries to get back on her feet, but the tree snaps upright and releases all the snow on top of her.

After getting out of the snow, Anna walked through the deep snow with difficulty. She was starting to regret that she didn't change dress like Hiccup did last night, he was probably with Elsa as she took so long and still doesn't know where they were. Anna was still walking through the snow as it became night time, having taken small pauses but not for long to not get too cold. The Northern Lights were shining bright in the sky as Anna continues to struggle through the snow, being out of breath as she reaches the top of a hill.

"Snow. It had to be snow, she couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the f-f-fjords in white sand and warm-" She stopped when she noticed smoke rising up from a house in the distance. "Fire! WHOA!" Anna exclaimed as she then loses her footing and slides down the hill. Her cloak getting stuck in a tree branch, Anna flips into a small icy stream at the bottom, getting her dress skirt soaked with the cold water and slowly got up. "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold…" She shivered out as she made her way to the building as her dress frozen stiff.

As Anna arrived at the building, wanting to shake the snow away from the sign to know where she was, she had difficulty getting up the step but eventually did by maneuvering her frozen dress over it. Anna gently pushed the sign so the snow would fall off as she reads, "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." The snow fell off the smaller sign underneath. She reads it happily, "Ooh! And Sauna…" Anna goes inside with caution, which the warmth came right away which felt nice after spending a whole day in the cold. But the shop was only filled with summer supplies.

"Hoo hoo." Came a cheery male voice, Anna turns to see a bright-faced fellow sitting low behind the counter, fingers tapping tip to tip. "Big summer blowout. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?" The male says, Anna assumed this was Oaken.

"Oh, great. For now, how about boots? Winter boots...and dresses?" Anna asked him.

Slight disappointment came from the man, "That would be in our winter department." Oaken replied, pointing to it as Anna blinked walking over to it. Only closer inspection, the winter department contains one outfit, a pick ax, and a lonely pair of boots.

"Oh. Um, I was just wondering; has another young woman, the Queen perhaps or a young man with a big black lizard, the Prince maybe, I don't know, passed through here?" She brings the clothes and boots to the counter.

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear?" Oaken remarks smiling. The front door suddenly blows open and in walks a mass of a man covered in ice. "You and this fellow... Hoo hoo. Big summer blow out." Oaken states to the male now.

Anna had watched as the man argued with Oaken and got himself kicked out, Anna spoke with him briefly and he'd said he was coming from the North Mountain which gave her an idea. She had no idea where she was going so may as well ask if he could help her.

After purchasing her things, and the things the man was trying to get, moved outside now in the warmer clothes. She heard a guitar strumming near the barn and walked towards it, holding the bag of things that he needed. She heard inside that this man was singing that reindeer were better than people. When it was over, she made her way in. Anna was glad that Hiccup's relationship with Toothless was more normal than the man with his reindeer, the Prince may be talking to his dragon often but at least he doesn't make a separate voice for him like a mad man.

The door opened and Anna quickly entered, "Nice duet." She smiled at them. The male sat up with a start to see who it is.

"Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" He said recognizing her from inside the trading post.

"I want you to take me up the North Mountain." Anna said to him calmly.

"I don't take people places." He lays back down, closing his eyes.

"Let me rephrase that..." Anna throws a sack of supplies in his lap.

"Umph." He sits up after being hit by the force, glared at her then looked in the bag seeing the things he wanted to buy earlier.

"Take me up the North Mountain...Please?" Anna asked again. One of the things that she had inherited from her brother was his Viking stubbornness. He eyes her as he clearly doesn't like to take orders. "Look, I know how to stop this winter." He considers it then lies back down, pulling his hat over his eyes.

"We leave at dawn... And you forgot the carrots for Sven." He remarks then feels something else tossed at him. A bag of carrots hits his face. "Ugh!"

"Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't–..." She catches herself, "We leave now. Right now." Anna states firmly. She steps back outside and waits, anxiously. "Oh...by the way...My name is Anna." She steps in to introduce herself with a soft smile. Annoyed now, the male offers Sven the reindeer a carrot. Sven take an eager bite and then the make has a bite, contemplating.

"I'm Kristoff." He finally says with a smile.

Once getting the ice off the sled, Sven races, top speed, up a narrow cliff, pulling the sled, which skids precariously. Kristoff had the reins and Anna sat beside him. "Hang on! We like to go fast!" Kristoff grinned trying to scare her.

"I like fast!" Anna leaned back and puts her feet up on the dashboard fearlessly. She always tried to get on Toothless when she was younger he and Hiccup would go flying, the speed the dragon could take was an exhilarating ride.

"Whoa, whoa! Get your feet down." He pushes her feet down. "This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" Kristoff spits on the dash to clean it. The spit flies back and hits Anna in the face.

Now grossed out, "Ew. No, I was raised in a castle." She wipes off her face.

"So tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?" Kristoff asks curiously.

"...Oh well, it was all my fault. I got engaged but then she and her boyfriend freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And they said they wouldn't bless the marriage–..." She was cut off.

"Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met?" Kristoff asked in disbelief now looking between her and the path ahead.

"Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so they got mad and then tried to walk away, and I grabbed my sister's glove–..."

"Hang on! You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day!?" Kristoff asked cutting Anna off a second time.

"Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt." Anna finished her sentence.

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff asked curiously looking at her now. Anna eyes Kristoff up and down, then slides away from him unsure.

"Yes, they did... But Hans is not a stranger." Anna defended smiling as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"Oh yeah? What's his last name?" Kristoff asked with a smile.

Anna scoffs a little, "...Of-the-Southern-Isles?" She replied.

"What's his favorite food?" Kristoff countered.

"...Sandwiches." Anna smirked in response.

"Best friend's name?" Kristoff asked her.

"Probably John." Anna answered now.

"Eye color?" Kristoff remarks questioningly.

"Dreamy..." Anna swoons with delight.

"Foot size...?" Kristoff grins.

"Foot size doesn't matter." Anna replies dreamily.

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Kristoff lists off.

"Picks his nose?" Anna questions now.

"And eats it." Kristoff adds as Anna looks disgusted.

"Excuse me, sir. He's a prince." Anna said firmly to Kristoff.

"All men do it." Kristoff smiles looking forward.

"Ew. Look it doesn't matter; it's true love." Anna insists proudly.

"Doesn't sound like true love." Kristoff said calmly.

"Are you some sort of love expert?" Anna asked him now.

"No...But I have friends who are." Kristoff answers quickly.

"You have friends who are love experts?... I'm not buying it." Anna said closing her eyes in disbelief now. Sven suddenly stops, ears perking in alarm.

"Stop talking." He says in a firm tone to Anna now.

"No, no, no. I'd like to meet these–..." Anna starts but Kristoff clamps his hand over her mouth.

"I mean it. SHHH." Kristoff warns again. Kristoff stands, looking into the dark woods surrounding them. Sensing something behind them, he held up his lantern. Its light reflects off eyes and several of them. "Sven, go. Go!" Kristoff urges, Sven takes off.

"What are they?" Anna asks seeing the rushed actions of Kristoff now.

"Wolves." Kristoff replies simply. Flashes of white dart through the woods. Kristoff hops into the back of the sled, grabbing a torch then lighting it.

"Wolves!? What do we do?" Anna asks now with worry.

"I've got this. You just...don't fall off and don't get eaten." Kristoff instructed her.

"But I wanna help." Anna offers.

"No." Kristoff replied sternly.

"Why not?" Anna asks curiously.

"Because I don't trust your judgement." Kristoff answers as he searches for something to fight the wolves who were gaining on them with.

"Excuse me?!" Anna said offended to him now. A wolf jumps at them, but Kristoff kicks it off.

"Who marries a man she just met?!" Kristoff asks grunting.

Anna grabs the lute, swings it right at Kristoff's head. "It's true love!" Anna yells as she brings it around, Kristoff screams, as she swings past Kristoff and knocks a wolf away.

Slightly shocked, "Whoa." Anna gleams with triumph. Just then Kristoff is yanked off the sled by another wolf. The torch goes flying but Anna catches it, shocked.

"Christopher!" She yells with worry. Kristoff grabs onto a loose rope hanging from the back of the sled and holds on for dear life as he's dragged behind.

"It's Kristoff!" He corrects angrily glaring up at her. A wolf jumps on Kristoff's back. "AH!" Anna thinks fast, using the torch to light a blanket on fire.

"Duck!" Anna throws the flaming blanket right at him. He ducks. The blanket hits a few of the wolves. They tumble off Kristoff as he pulls himself back on the sled "You almost set me on fire!" Anna reaches out a hand, pulls Kristoff back onto the sled.

"But I didn't." Anna replies as Sven cries out. There is a massive gorge right ahead. "Get ready to jump, Sven!" Anna yells.

"You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff shoves a satchel into her arms then scoops her up. "I do!" Kristoff tosses Anna onto Sven, then unhooks Sven's harness from the sled, "Jump, Sven!"

Sven jumps the gorge with Anna on his back while Kristoff goes flying off behind them, still on the sled. Anna and Sven land safely on the other side of the gorge. Kristoff's sled loses momentum and he knows it's not going to make it. He leaps off and flaps his arms, clawing at the air. He slams into the snowy edge of the cliff. Hanging by his hands, he looks down to see his sled hit the ground far below and burst into flames.

In shock and a little sadness, he whimpers out, "...But I just paid it off." Suddenly, he starts to slip. He claws at the loose snow, but it's clearly hopeless. He's going down, "Uh oh...no, no, no..." Kristoff pleads. To make matters worse, an axe comes flying right at his face. "AH! NO, NO, NO!" The axe slams into the snow, inches from his nose.

"Grab on!" Anna orders him, Kristoff grabbed on. "Pull, Sven! Pull!" The axe is tied to a rope, then wrapped around Sven.

Anna helps Sven pull Kristoff to safety. Kristoff rolls onto his back, exhausted. Anna peeks down at the burning sled. "Whoa... I'll replace your sled and everything in it..." Anna breathes heavy. Kristoff groans. "And I...understand if you don't want to help me anymore." Anna walks off, sadly. Sven comes over and nuzzles Kristoff.

"Of course I don't want to help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again." Kristoff sighs as he argues with himself acting with Sven's voice.

"But she'll die on her own." He says in Sven's made up voice. "I can live with that." Kristoff adds normally. Through their conversation, they watch Anna go the wrong way...turn, go the other wrong way, turn, trip...But you won't get your new sled if she's dead.?..." Kristoff says in Sven's voice. Knowing he's got a point, "...You know sometimes I really don't like you." Kristoff mumbles, Sven licks Kristoff happily. Now to Anna after he sits up, "Hold up. We're coming!..." Kristoff calls to her.

"You are?!" Anna asks excitedly, then calms down clearing her throat a bit and catching herself. "I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along." Anna says. Kristoff only sighs with a smile shaking his head as he stood up brushing himself off and the three of them walking together towards the Northern Mountain.


End file.
